Overrated Beauty
by Iiekokoro
Summary: Upon finally defeating Naraku another tragedy falls into their laps. Inu Yasha tries to save his brother, but which Sesshomaru needs to be saved? Warning: Yaoi, Rape, Abuse
1. Chapter 1

Overrated Beauty

Akuma: Hello this was our first fan fiction, the main writer Ai-chan can no longer write fan fiction so I will be finishing it. Thank you for those who read this story. It means a lot to me to know her work was appreciated so much. Special thanks to kage-youkai girl, I hope I do the final chapters justice for you and Ai-chan the most.

Warning: Rape is mentioned, incest, yaoi, violence, lemony content, conversations in Russian too the translation will be right after it all this will be in later chapters.

Inu POV

It would've been different if he hadn't seemed so helpless; if I didn't love him like I claimed I did. Naraku was dead the battle was fierce but what we found afterwards was worse…

"Kagome watch out!" I yelled.

Kagome purified the tentacle aiming for her. If Sesshomaru hadn't gone missing I admit it would've been easier to take Naraku down. But he was weakening fast one more blow and he would be gone. Kouga and Ayame were here too. Helping us in battle.

"Wind scar!" I shouted as I attacked.

It was weird because we had all attacked at the same time and then Naraku was gone. All that was left was the tainted shikon and our injuries to tell that he existed. What was even weirder was that Kagura, who had joined us along with Kanna didn't die and the castle didn't disappear.

"I would like to thank you Inu Yasha because of you and your companions efforts we are now free. But I fear what I must tell you now is worse than anything Naraku has done before his death. Sesshomaru …" Kagura began she bit her lip and bowed her head.

"What did he do to Sesshomaru?" I asked firmly.

"When we entered this battle I already had my heart, Kanna her soul and I gave you half of Naraku's shards to join your group. I already told you I didn't take them from Naraku. Sesshomaru did when Naraku tried to…" she was sobbing now and I knew some terrible had happened.

I ran into the castle the others fast on my tail and I followed his sweet scent of strawberries, cinnamon and roses there was only one problem with the scent and that was the copper smell that meant blood. Soon I came to a room I slammed open the door. There on the bed was my beautiful brother drenched in his own blood. The once white sheets that covered the bed were stained and dark red. He was chained down by his wrist and ankles. His wondrous hair was stained with blood. He seemed to be unconscious and having a horrible nightmare. His face seemed to be the only thing not bruised other than his lips his face was still the same except there were tears still coming down his cheeks and blood ran down from his bottom lip that he was biting. There were fang and claw marks, bruises and cuts all over his chest and abdomen. A silk sheet stained a deep crimson was all that hid his body. Blood covered his thighs. I heard Kouga curse, and the girls started crying. Then she came in.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled happily until she saw him.

"Kagome, Rin" I said sadly.

Kagome dragged a struggling and screaming Rin out of the room. I walked over to the bed and saw him physically tense when I was near. Kouga made a move to snap the chains but they burned his hands.

"Miroku," I needn't say anymore.

Miroku nodded and exorcised the chains then Kouga and I broke them. His wrists were red and bloody telling the story of a brutal strain. When I tried to pick him up he jumped to life and scooted away from me eyes wide, tears coming down more profusely. He recognized us and relaxed just a little. I reached for him and again he moved away.

"We're not going to hurt you Sesshomaru," I said slowly softly not to frighten him.

He was breathing hard; he shook his head wildly and covered his ears. Miroku and Kouga tried to reach for him and they were blocked by a barrier. I walked over to the other side of the bed to get closer to try and get him to trust us. I touch the barrier with one finger but my entire hand goes through. His head was down and he was mumbling something. I kneeled beside the bed.

"Sesshomaru," I said calmly.

He doesn't respond to me. He just continues to mumble and shake his head. I gently turn his head to me and take his hands off of his ears.

"We're not going to hurt you. We only want to help," I say tenderly he still doesn't believe me and mumbles something, "Naraku is dead, Sesshomaru. He's dead we killed him before we came here to get you. He can't hurt you anymore. He won't hurt ever again."

"On travmiroval men'a, ya ne mog ostanovit' yego, i eto byla moya oshibka. Nikto ne budet l'ubit' men'a teper', kogda ya zagr'aznen dazhe bol'she. Nemnogiye l'ubili men'a, kogda ya ne byl. Eto byla vs'a moya oshibka. YA ne zasluzhivayu vashej zhalosti, vashego miloserdiya, vashego vremeni, vashego bespokojstva, ili Vy l'ubite. Tol'ko ostav'te men'a! Pojdite! Vozvratites' k boleye vazhnym voprosam. Oni skazhut, chto eto - bred, i Vy pozvol'ayete im! Pojdite! (He hurt me and I couldn't stop him and it was my fault. No one will love me now that I am soiled even more. Few loved me when I was not. It was all my fault. I don't deserve your pity, your mercy, your time, your worry or you love. Just leave me! Go! Return to more important matters. They'll say it's delirium and you let them! Go!)," Sesshomaru cried in some foreign language that I some how understood.

"I think he's gone delirious," Kouga said.

"It would make sense. Maybe he's in shock." Miroku suggested.

"He said that they say its delirium," I explained remembering how I learn the language from him in the past when we loved…

"Don't tell me you actually know what language he's speaking," Kouga said seriously doubting me.

"It's a language my mother taught me a long time ago I still remember some of it." I lied to them, "Sesshomaru, eto ne byla vasha oshibka. YA l'ubl'u Vas. Vy vazhny dl'a men'a. YA nuzhdayus' v Vas. Vy moye yedinstvennoye ostavlennoye semejstvo. Pozvol'te mne pomogat' Vam! Pozvol'te mne l'ubit' Vas snova! (Sesshomaru, it's not your fault. I love you. You are important to me. I need you. You're my only family left. Let me help you! Let me love you again!)" I replied firmly.

"You actually understood?" Miroku said shocked.

"Shut up." I sat next to Sesshomaru on the bed and gently touched his shoulders, "Pozhalujsta, tol'ko ... tol'ko dover'ayut mne. Dover'ajte moyej l'ubvi k Vam, Sesshomaru. Doveriye eto. (Please, just...just trust me. Trust my love for you, Sesshomaru. Trust it.)"

He fainted, thank gods. Miroku tended to his wounds and I dressed him in the haori and hakama Kagura found. We set camp at the castle. The room we were in was big it had five beds in it with room to spare. Only Rin who cried herself to sleep, Shippou who tried to calm her down and Jakken who was knocked out were sleeping the tension in the room was too high for everyone else. Sesshomaru of course was unconscious and having a nightmare. Kagome, Sango and Ayame tried to comfort him but it didn't work he thrashed about and moaned out something incomprehensible.

"Net, net ne sdelajte ..., pozhalujsta ne sdelajte! Net bol'she! Net bol'she! (No, no don't... Please don't! No more! No more!)" He moaned out. "Pozhalujsta pomogite, brat. (Please help, brother.)"

"Shh shh," I whisper gently as I hold him still, "YA zdes', ya zdes' teper'. Nikto ne travmiruyet Vas. (I'm here, I'm here now. No one will hurt you.)"

He calmed down finally. I sighed and stroked his hair. I wonder how he'll react once he recovered. Not just physically mentally too. I knew Naraku hadn't marked him and if he did it disappeared after he died. I also wondered if he would still hate me or if…Maybe we were meant to hate each other. I remember what he said before "you let them." "few loved me when I was not." "Soiled even more." What? Even more? Had he been raped before? That was impossible. No one could've done that before.

"Kagura, earlier Sesshomaru said 'soiled even more' did Naraku invite more people to take him?" I asked.

"I wasn't there I saw no one on our escape." Kagura said confusedly.

"He invited this man with long hair like yours Inu Yasha. He's eyes were like yours too. He was taller though and he had his hair in a high pony tail. He had one jagged mark on each cheek. He went into the room after Naraku. Naraku said, 'you can have him but remember he's mine.'" Kohaku said dully.

"When I tried to fight Naraku to save Sesshomaru he said that he didn't have time to fight me he had to resurrect his new father. That was when Sesshomaru intervened and saved us." Kagura added.

"Inu Taisho, your father, his father, a rapist, an abuser, a liar and a murderer. I am Hitomi," some woman that strangely looked a lot like Sesshomaru only with black hair and green eyes said as she kneeled beside him, "What has he done? I tried so hard to stop him when I was alive and now I must try again. My beloved child."

"You're his mother. How were you resurrected?" Sango asked.

"Naraku brought back more than just Inu Taisho, that Bastard." My mother said as she entered the room.

"What do you mean tried to stop him?" Kouga asked.

"On the night I died, don't worry darling you were hardly crawling, I was putting Sesshomaru to bed he was about nine in humans years. I heard him coming Izayoi yelling and I told Sesshomaru to hide, he did. He was such an obedient child. Anyway Inu Taisho came storming into the room. Izayoi was pulling on him yelling don't. I knew exactly what was going on. I looked at Inu Taisho and said 'in order to touch my beloved, you'll have to kill me.' And he did just that." Hitomi said plainly stroking Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Then Inu Taisho dragged me out of the room and chained me to the side of the wall in his chambers. He went back and he dragged a kicking and screaming Sesshomaru into the room. He threw him on the bed and took him and made me listen. I closed my eyes and cried. I fell asleep after crying so much. When I woke up Sesshomaru was taking the chains off of my wrist telling me it would be okay. I always cried more than he did. Anyway Inu Taisho did so for years until… well really I don't know what happened but I can show you." Mother said as she sat next to me.

"Show us," I said simply.

"Okay, see Hitomi I told you death has some advantages," My mother said as she smiled and formed a crystal in her hand. She gave it to me. "It will let you see what you wish."

Vision of the past

Regular POV

"Lord Inu Taisho your son, Prince Sesshomaru he is your heir yet you tell no one of his talents. Why?" A lord with flaming short red hair asked.

"Lord Haku, my son has no talent." Inu Taisho said casually as he continued to walk down the halls with the Lords of the lands.

"Oh but he does have great beauty." A lord with blue eyes replied.

"My son is repulsive," Inu Taisho hissed, "How dare you, Lord Sakaki even think he is beautiful? His name shouldn't be mentioned in the same sentence."

"Lying is unbecoming and common. Lord Sakaki was merely telling the truth. The boy is beautiful." Lord Akino said.

"Beautiful, Prince Sesshomaru is beyond gorgeous. He is the reason one of my sons can not find a suitable mate," Lord Haku replied, "My other sons want him as their mate."

"Your sons are idiots. Sesshomaru is not useful for anything, disobedient, and spoiled." Inu Taisho stated.

Suddenly a flute was heard playing a beautiful song. The Lords stopped and listened enjoying the music until it stopped.

"Who is playing that?" Lord Sakaki asked.

"Probably my mate or a ser-" Inu Taisho began.

The door, from which the music came, opened and two people stepped out. Iyazoi and a thirteen year old Sesshomaru walked out and Sesshomaru shut the door. Izayoi was holding a piece of paper, a flute and a book.

"Oh Sesshomaru that was very good you're getting much better at the flute. Oh my you should teach me that song it's wonderful. And why didn't you tell me about your artwork or the lessons. They're way behind the work and reading you're doing in the library. We'll have it changed immediately." Izayoi said sweetly.

"Oh no please, I don't want to bother anyone. Besides the work I'm doing in the library is the same as my lessons none of the work is harder. My reading isn't up to my teachers standards either so I was practicing," Sesshomaru explained calmly with a tinge of shyness and a bowed head.

"You don't read a novel in a different language to practice. That's why your language teacher quit you already know the languages he was going to teach you. Sesshomaru you shouldn't think so lowly of your intellect or your talents. Come we'll talk to your Father about this no buts." Izayoi demanded. "Oh here he is come on."

Izayoi walked up to Inu Taisho. Sesshomaru followed as he was told and bowed before them. He kept his head down.

"Inu Taisho you must change his lessons." Izayoi said excitedly.

"Sesshomaru has not proved himself to be moved to higher classes." He replied.

"He's reading novels in French, 600 pages! Solving equations not even his teachers can solve. His writing is phenomenal! He's read every history book we have in our home and can give direct quotes from all of them. I can't even describe his scientific knowledge! Also he needs a voice teacher. I believe he has the voice to sing." She explained.

Sesshomaru gasped but covered his mouth quickly and lowered his head. The other lords looked on with shock and excitement.

"Prove it." Inu Taisho said dully.

"I can," she gave the book to Sesshomaru, "Read your favorite part."

Sesshomaru quickly opened the book and read with a perfect accent and pronunciation: "Oh vous me parlez dans riddes et vous me parlez dans les vers, mon corps brûle de respirer votre haleine vos mots me maintiennent en vie. Il est qu'il a dit mais son mot étaient morts et il m'a menti à ... à plusieurs reprises comme si je n'étais rien. Mais j'étais et vous mon amour, mon seul comme je marche dans l'éternité il est vous je rêve de vous et vous je coerce."

"Translate please," Lord Akino said politely.

"Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes, my body aches to breathe your breath your words keep me alive. It's what he said but his word were dead and he lied to...to me again and again as if I was nothing. But I was and you my love, my only as I walk into eternity it is you I dream of you and you I look for." Sesshomaru translated.

"So the boy can read in French-" Inu Taisho started.

"4_x_4 - 38_x_3 + 48_x_2 solve it." Izayoi commanded.

"2x2 (2x – 3) (x - 8)." Sesshomaru stated after a few seconds of silence.

"How do we know if it's right?" Inu Taisho questioned.

"One of you can figure it out unless Sesshomaru is smarter than all of you." Izayoi said wittily.

"Out of all of us I am the best at Mathematics and I have no idea how he got that answer." Lord Sakaki exclaimed.

"Come Sesshomaru can write down his work in the library." She replied.

They all walked to the library. Lord Akino a dragon tai-youkai with blue hair and red piercing eyes followed watching Sesshomaru throughout the time. They reached the library and Sesshomaru sat and grabbed a book from a pile that seemed to be his. On a piece of paper he elegantly wrote down the problem and two other things. He looked up nervously and bit his lip. He brushed hair from his face and slid the piece of paper more clearly into view.

"In _Algebra _by Rafael Bombelli, is a book about solving and manipulating complex equations and numbers. Chapter seventeen is called Simple Factoring. There are only Four rules of factoring: Greatest common factor, Binomial difference of perfect squares, perfect square trinomials and if it has four terms factor by grouping. So I took out the greatest common factor 2x2 and divided into the equation so I got 2x2 (2x2 – 19x +24) but that was a perfect square trinomial so I factor 2x and x out of 2x2 and 3 and 8 out of 24. the only thing that mattered after that was placing it so that 8 and 2x multiplied to get 16x and that x and 3 multiplied to get 3x and that added together I would get the middle term of 19x." Sesshomaru explained quickly and nervously. "Do you wish for me to do anything else step-mother?"

"No, Sesshomaru I think your father gets the idea." Izayoi turned to Inu Taisho, "See, he's naturally intelligent just like he's naturally a good fighter."

"Have it arranged. Anymore questions or demands?" Inu Taisho said flatly.

"Good fighter?" Lord Akino questioned just as Izayoi left the room.

"Now that I knew of but didn't want for any of you to feel jealous." Inu Taisho bragged.

"You have the perfect heir. Bright, strong and absolutely gorgeous and you hid it all for so long." Lord Haku said as he sat next to Sesshomaru, "Can we switch sons? Mine is very talented unlike yours who's what was that you said not useful for anything, disobedient and spoiled. Well I'd much rather have your spoiled brat than my perfect son. Would you like that Sesshomaru? To come live with me and be my heir."

"I-I…May I be dismissed milord," Sesshomaru stuttered.

"No Sesshomaru you may not. Stay and converse." Inu Taisho replied.

"I have no comments that would be useful to any topics you may wish to cover milord," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"No need to be shy. Stay it'll be for experience. So gentlemen what do you wish to talk about?" Inu Taisho said firmly as he sat across from Lord Haku.

"I prefer the topic already at hand." Lord Sakaki said as he sat on the other side of Sesshomaru.

"What topic?" Inu Taisho asked.

"Your son of course," Lord Akino said sitting across from Sesshomaru.

"Very well introduce yourself. I seem to know just as little as they do so tell us everything." Inu Taisho stated gruffly.

"I wake up every morning and question. Then-" Sesshomaru began.

"Question what?" Lord Akino asked.

"My existence, why I survived through the night. What I might've done yesterday to deserve to live today. Then I bathe and dress and forget to brush my hair purposely. I hate brushing my hair but step-mother and all the female servants even my female instructors seem to think there is no greater joy and ask to brush my hair every morning. I usually tell them I would do it later and that they had more important things to worry about than the well being of my hair or Inu Yasha pops up out of thin air usually running around with something they decide they need to tend to immediately and I slip away. I really don't understand what's so important about my hair nothing good comes of it. It just blocks my eyes when I'm trying to read." Sesshomaru said more to himself than them.

"I fancy your hair very much," Lord Haku said as he ran his fingers through it, "its very well kept for you to never brush it."

"Mother said that when I was born an evil witch came to put a spell on me. But when the witch placed her spell it back fired and made me beautiful. But that's not the truth when I asked her; mother said that I just have a good blood line. She said a beautiful mother and a handsome father will make a beautiful child. She said because she never had to brush her hair for it to look well I wouldn't either."

"Oh do go on." Lord Akino encouraged.

"Well after that I'm usually at my first lesson which is science. It's simple because my instructor, Ryu-sensei, is easily distracted with the servant that always brings breakfast that I forget too. He gives me three pages of work everyday. I always get done in class because he has questions that give the answer to other questions. Then I have Mathematics which is also easy because I only get fifteen problems and besides solving the problems all I have to do is read the lesson and tell how I got the answer in detail. My mathematics teacher is very reclusive and he has never even told me his name. Next is history. I like this class because Mr. Joseph Meriwether isn't full Japanese and he has been to other countries like Spain, Italy, Greece, France, Portugal, India, Egypt, and England. The most exciting places he has ever told me about are Rome, Alexandria, Paris, London, Bombay, and Sparta." Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Which do you like best?" Lord Sakaki asked.

"I have to say I like Egypt and India the best because they are the most beautiful. In India there are waterfalls over a hundred feet tall or wide and never ending rain forests with beautiful trees and exotic flowers. The waterfalls lead to rivers and lakes where elephants take baths to cool them. In India it is so hot and so humid that you can taste it. Like honey and cinnamon on cherries. There are tigers sleeping in the shade and the people wear colorful clothes and gold jewelry for the simplest of tasks. There are beautiful palaces where the Rajah and his family lives and they are lavished with gifts everyday by the people of India. And Egypt! Egypt is a vast desert that has statues of great leaders and giant tombs were there are booby traps and mazes are all around. The Pharaohs and the Queens or princesses or princes are buried with clothes, jewelry, food, servants, and gifts from everyone in Egypt to have during the afterlife. Egyptians write on the wall of the tombs to tell the story of their people or to warn outsiders of traps and curses. Egypt is next to the largest river in the world called the Nile. In Egypt the royalty walk around in clothes with gold all over them and head pieces of pure gold and they dance in these or fight in these during battles for positions. It is necessary for even the human females to know how to use at least one weapon. They say that there are blood sucking demons in Egypt that most of them can only come out at night or the sun will kill them but two the mother and father of these demons can walk in the day light and humans bend to their every will just by the very look in their eyes. They're called vampires." He exaggerated excitedly.

"Please continue I would die to hear more." Lord Haku said.

"My next class is literature, which is my favorite class because I get to read and write. I love reading so and Aiko-sensei is the most profound person I've met. She says that everything I say must be said beautifully so that when she writes her book about her life she can put beautiful things about the way I said things beautifully. I told her beauty is over rated. After that I used to have foreign Languages but the teacher quit after trying to teach me nine different languages."

"Really nine? What languages?" Lord Sakaki asked.

"On the first day he tried Spanish and Latin. I said Soy el profesor lamentable pero mi madre me ha enseñado ya español y latín. Hablo con soltura or I'm sorry teacher but my mother has already taught me Spanish and Latin. I speak fluently. I said that in French and German on the second day too. I have no idea why he even thought to teach me Korean and Chinese. On the fourth day he tried to teach me English and Greek but I had already learned it from Mr. Joseph Meriwether. On the fifth day he tried Portuguese but I can't remember I a time when I didn't speak Portuguese, on that day I asked him about this language Mother taught me then he quit. Now I have training after literature. I don't know the name of my new instructor." He explained.

"New instructor?" Lord Akino inquired.

"Sesshomaru gets a new every two days at least a week at most. He's very well-" Inu Taisho began.

"Prince Sesshomaru, you're late." An old woman said as she put a stack of about seven books on his head.

"I'm sorry Arashi-sensei," Sesshomaru apologized as he stood up effortlessly.

"You should be. I'm sorry to take him from you milord." Arashi said with her raspy voice. "But the young one has dance lessons."

"Dance lessons, I thought you were over the "mate" thing Arashi-sensei?" Sesshomaru said hopefully.

"I am but you will get many offers and the etiquette thing to do would be to dance with them at least." Arashi said as she began to walk toward the door.

"Every time you have me dance, people faint. They all faint like they've been starving for years and they can't believe someone is offering them a feast." Sesshomaru exaggerated following her.

"Faint? Oh, I must see this. Never has so much excitement happened at one of our meetings," Lord Sakaki said following the two.

"Or the one meeting where an argument has not broken out," Lord Haku commented not far behind.

"Oh, and the excitement continues doesn't it?" Lord Akino replied following as well.

Inu Taisho growled and followed the other Lords into the ballroom. The room was pure white marble with a waterfall at the far back end that cascaded into a pool that had a statue of an elephant in it. Next to the pool was a statue of a woman and a tiger and the woman had golden clothes and had rubies for eyes. The high ceiling told a story about the people who live and had lived in the palace. All in all it was grand. From pillars simmering colorful silks and gold coins chained together hung and dipped down into sand with statues of the Lord, his family and their palace made from that very sand. Sesshomaru stood next to Arashi books still atop his head. Before him were ten servant girls. Izayoi and a four year old Inu Yasha were sitting on one of the many enchanted floating seats. Inu Taisho sat beside his mate the other Lords sat close and marveled at the ballroom that obviously was decorated by Sesshomaru. The moral on the walk was moving apparently enchanted as well.

"Chin up Sesshomaru, you are prince of the western lands; your appearance will be of someone in your stature. Now pick one of these young ladies to dance with." Arashi commanded.

"Which one Arashi-sensei?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Open your mouth wider when you speak and talk louder. You are not a mouse do not talk like one. Now just pick the prettiest one of the bunch," Arashi commanded.

"What's wrong with mice? They are all pretty I can't just pick one and make the rest of them feel like they aren't pretty enough, Arashi-sensei. It would be rude and you said and I quote 'Mastering Etiquette is the most important thing you will ever learn in life.' By being rude I would be breaking your first and most important rule Arashi-sensei," Sesshomaru explained.

"Sesshomaru, mice are killed because mice are small and quiet and they never stick up for themselves. Some of these girls are not pretty…at all and some are pretty enough. Now you are breaking my second rule. Follow every command you are given." Arashi replied exasperatedly.

"All people are pretty; Arashi-sensei and mice are killed because others think because they are bigger that they can do whatever they wish. I don't follow commands that can hurt people Arashi-sensei," Sesshomaru protested.

"You are so stubborn and rebellious. You must have learned that from your mother. Bless her heart, she was a good student, one of the best but she was so stubborn and she was rebelling since she first joined the class. I swear we had this very conversation. Experience with her has taught me to give up. Mice are good; Sesshomaru but you still are not one of them. I'll pick a girl so you won't have to be RUDE and hurt "pretty" people's emotions. Happy, Sesshomaru?" Arashi sighed exhaustedly.

"Ecstatic, Arashi-sensei, thank you," Sesshomaru replied with a victory smile.

"I swear you get more like your Mother everyday. Soon I'll find you skipping your lessons in tree talking to birds or jumping off of waterfalls." Arashi said sarcastically as she pulled the first servant and pushed her into Sesshomaru.

"I'd much rather talk to mice and I've been jumping off of waterfalls since I was born," Sesshomaru replied as he began dancing not skipping a beat.

"Jumping off of waterfalls? Lady Hitomi was a wild one wasn't she?" Lord Haku replied.

"My mother wasn't wild," Sesshomaru retorted.

"Eye contact Sesshomaru. Always make eye con-" Arashi started.

"She fainted," Sesshomaru replied holding the limp girl in his arms, "Every time I make eye contact they faint."

"Very well then," She said as another servant took the girl from his arms, "Lord Inu Taisho your young servants not up to standards at all."

"Maybe they're starving and Sesshomaru is the feast," Lord Haku teased.

"Maybe they're weak for beautiful gold eyes," Lord Sakaki replied.

"Or maybe they just feel faint for gorgeous faces," Lord Haku taunted.

"Maybe they're just surprised that I'm really as bad a dancer as I seem," Sesshomaru said as he took the books off of his head and handed them to Arashi.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not bad," Lord Sakaki retorted.

"Yes, in fact you glided them into unconsciousness by making them float in the air," Lord Haku mocked.

"Net, net, net YA polnyj snovidenij tot. YA budu v sadu poka, poka (No, no, no I'm dreaming. I'll be in the garden bye, bye)," Sesshomaru replied with a smile as he closed his eyes and fell back.

Time seemed to slow down because he fell slowly and then there was nothing but a rose where he had been. Everyone in the room was shocked, confused or furious except Inu Yasha who picked up the rose and began to run around.

"Sad! Sad! Sad! (Garden x 3)" Inu Yasha squealed in delight.

"Inu Yasha you understand what Sesshomaru said," Izayoi said softly holding her son from running after she kneeled down to his level.

"Understand Maru-niichan? Um…uh huh, uh huh, uh huh!" Inu Yasha said happily nodding his head.

"Okay Inu will you tell Mommy what Maru-niichan said?" Izayoi cooed sweetly.

"Maru-niichan said 'no, no, no I'm dreaming. I'll be in the garden bye, bye' then he did his magic trick. Do you think Maru-niichan will show me how to do that? Huh, huh, do ya, do ya?" Inu Yasha yelled excitedly.

"Sure honey. Come we're going to go find Maru-niichan okay." She replied amiably.

They all walked to the gardens except Inu Yasha who skipped. When they came to the entrance of the gardens they were greeted by the sweet aroma of flowers. They walked through rows of roses and tulips and other colorful flowers, lavender and mints, they walked through the spice garden and through the sakura trees. Soon they were into the forest within the castle walls. They came across the waterfall that lead to a spring and there in the middle was Sesshomaru floating in the water. His hair spread about his face giving him the look of a marvelous angel playing on earth.

"Sesshomaru come out of that water this moment!" Inu Taisho roared crossly.

"Plavaniye, plavaniya (Swim, swim)!" Inu Yasha screeched adorably.

Sesshomaru either didn't hear his father or he ignored him fore he kept floating in the center of the spring. Then suddenly he began to slowly sink as if he had lost all will to live or hew was being rejuvenated into someone completely different. All that was left in the spot where he use to reside was a lily that was steadily heading toward the shore. When it finally reached the shore a mouse crawled from the lily to land and moved between the lords' feet to behind them when a squeal was heard that was the mouse not Inu Yasha.

"Maru-niichan's mousey!" Inu Yasha said as he ran behind the lords who immediately turned around to see Sesshomaru standing completely dry.

"Yes milord, you summoned me?" Sesshomaru said shyly his head bowed paying attention to the mouse in his hands.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Inu Taisho yelled.

"No milord," he said quickly.

"Good because I do not find it funny. Return to your quarters I do not wish to see you for the remainder of the day," He commanded harshly.

"Yes milord," he replied with a bow and then a funny wind blew and he was replaced with rose petals.

"That boy," Inu Taisho yelled angrily as he realized the powers he posessed.

"He was just sad because of all that taunting done by you two," Izayoi snapped.

"How were we supposed to know the boy was so sensitive? Still a beauty like his should be wasted. What do you want for him? Any of my children would love to have him." Lord Haku said, "I would love to have him as well but I already know you won't go for that."

"He isn't going to be betrothed until he's older," Inu Taisho raged at the idea

"You're not going to let hime pick his own mate?" Lord Akino questioned.

End of vision Inu POV

"What does that have to do with-" I began.

"Don't worry darling that's only the beginning," Hitomi said as she formed a crystal in her hand and tossed it to me.

Next vision Regular POV

There near the fountain of the ballroom sat Sesshomaru, he looked no older than seventeen and he looked sullen and gloomy with his hands folded in his lap. He was wearing a decorative white haori and hakama made of the softest silks and his blood red obi was the only color to contrast from his pale complection. In his hair were red ribbons and golden coin chains pulling it into a high pony tail; from the diamond crescent moon attached to the red ribbons atop his head draped a chain of small diamonds that met in a small tear drop right above the crescent moon that adorned his forehead. His pale skin and silver hair made him seem to glow in the enchanted room's false moonlight. The false moon and stars were all that lit the beautiful room. The doors opened and the host and the guests poured into the room. It became eerily quiet once they spotted him. He stood, put his hands to his side, before bowing and making his way to leave.

"No, please stay we would love your company," Lord Sakaki said with a bright smile.

"Then it saddens me to say that I have no company to give," Sesshomaru said soullessly.

"Sesshomaru you will stay." Inu Taisho commanded harshly.

"Very well milord," Sesshomaru replied as he took his old seat and looked away.

Then the party came to life the guest flooded the room many swarmed around him or his father and blurted out questions. Sesshomaru merely turned his head away and ignored them. Inu Taisho answered the fevered questions quickly and bluntly.

"Sesshomaru come," Inu Taisho commanded with the same cruel terms.

"Yes milord," Sesshomaru replied monotonously and followed the order immediately.

"Prince Ryuukotsusei meet Sesshomaru," Inu Taisho replied rather bluntly.

Sesshomaru bowed and kept his head down and remained silent. Until slender fingers gently lifted his head up slowy.

Ryuukotsusei looked into his eyes deeply.

"You, yes you are the one," Ryuukotsusei said, "Will you allow me to mate him if he accepts me Lord Inu Taisho?"

"I am afraid not. I have not yet decided who I should give him to, but don't worry you are one of my top four choices," Inu Taisho said reassuringly.

"M-ma-may I be dismissed milord?" Sesshomaru stuttered as his old nervous habbits kicked in.

"No, you may not; there are others who wish to be introduced to you," Inu Taisho replied in an aggravated tone, "Come entertain your guest. After all they've come so far just to meet you."

"Me? I did not know you had a sense of humor milord," Sesshomaru replied dully.

"Then you know me well enough that I would not jest. Now come, you must be introduced to the others," He snapped.

"Yes milord," left his lips in a whisper.

They were soon surrounded by people wishing to be introduced to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kept his headdown and tried to ignore the sound of their admiration of his wondrous beauty.

"My, my he is a pretty one no wonder all my brothers want him," one said.

"Oh I heard that he is smart too," another replied.

"And talented my what a wonderful mate he'd make."

"If Inu Taisho wasn't so picky!"

"If he didn't want the beauty for himself."

They bursted out into laughter just as Sesshomaru was viciously grabbed by one of the men he was being introduced to. He held him close and looked him over. He averted his eyes away from the man and looked downwhile the man's eyes burned into his skin.

"Such soft skin, never have I seen a boy with this much beauty. I will enjoy him greatly. How much do you want for him?" The hideous being said.

Sess POV

"He's not an item you can't just sell him off," Ryuukotsusei said coldly.

I stayed silent and kept my head bowed it wouldn't matter if I commented. All that matter was that the lord beded some other than me at night. The fact that some other than my mother and okasan is sticking up for me is very shocking. I want to keel over and die. I can feel my breathstop short in my throat and then stop all together. I can't breathe.

"He is a great beauty and he deserves a decent price. Lord Akino teach your son how to show some respect," the lord snapped.

"My son has shown more respect toward your son than you ever have. My son needs to learn nothing," Lord Akino retorted.

I still couldn't breathe it was hard. The man that was holding me let go and entered the conflict. I tried to take in air but my lungs wouln't corroborate. I nearly fell before I was caught in the gentle arms of Ryuukotsusei. I still couldn't find my breath. I didn't understand what was happenning I could see clearly and what i could see was a boy in red that looked oddly familiar he was calling my name over and over. Soon my eyes were closed the drudgery of keeping them open was too hard. The boy became clearer and then, suddenly, there was this man with black hair and red eyes he had this ridiculous baboon pelt on and the lord was behind him. They were coming toward me viciously with demented lust in their eyes. They vanished from sight and there was that boy again holding out his hand to me. He had the same cute fuzzy triangle dog ears atop his head that my darling brother had. His eyes were darker and told the story of many hardships and heartbreaks. He smiled at me and the darkness that surroud us turned into a beautiful garden.

"Sesshomaru," his voice was faint, sweet and soft.

My eyes decided on their own accord to open and no one I expected to see was in sight. The rushing of water the dampness of this cave told me where I was. I was lying on a bed with many pillows and silky sheets. Ifelt warm and content. I felt something beneath me; slowly I reached under the many pillows of the bed and removed a thick book. I stroked the cover. It wasn't too old and the title was Forever Beloved her name was inscribed into the bottom.

"Mama, pochemu Vy ostavl'ali men'a? (Why did you leave me behind?)" I whispered sullenly into the crisp night air.

I opened the book and began to read aloud quietly.

"Dearest Beloved,

Oh, Sesshomaru I know when you read this I will be dead and I know you will be an older version of the child I know and love with all my heart and I watch over you silently. Know I will be crying in heaven because I will not be able to speak to you and I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you but do not hate him. Tell Izayoi not to hate him as well. Little Inu Yasha probably doesn't know and you let him have the innocence and purity I wanted you to have.

Oh, my beloved if only I were there to help you during your struggles but that is why I wrote this incase I am not there. Oh, how I wish I could be though. How I wish I could hold you in my arms and kiss you adorable cheeks. You're probably chuckling at that right now but if I was there I would be. So not like I can respond to you but I can listen what is going on? Is there a party or has one of you instructors quit, did Inu Taisho accidentally fall on a knife and bleed to death? Giggles, just joking. Write my love, my son, my Sesshomaru write and I will read."

I had never known about this before. This secret cave with a bed. I looked around more carefully. It resembled a well furnished room. There were plush lookinh chairs and a table there was a medium sized self filled with books that sat beside a desk. There were candles everywhere probably to light the cave: it was kind of dark. I sat up leisurely and

"Sesshomaru, you will come out here and apologize to your guests." Inu Taisho called out.

I really didn't know what todo I didn't want to leave but I didn'twant him to find this place. I looked for an exit fartherest away from his voice. I went to the passage at the back of the cave I came into a chamber that had a hot spring in it. I walked around and found a natural stone stair way after walking for about three minutes I was at the top looking down at the lords and their family. They all caught my scent and looked up at me.

"Sesshomaru an apology," Inu Taisho demanded.

"An apology," I repeated as I walked over the edge of the waterfall.

Many gasped in shock others looked on with confusion. When I reached the bottom I never touched the water and slowly I walked across the water. The feeling gave me a thrill and a sense of protaction. I made my way to him.

"I-I-I apol-apolo-apologize," I stuttered nervously.

Soon I could taste my own blood as I was struck down by the lord. The lord's eyes were crimson and his fists were clutched tightly at his sides. He shook with anger and most had backed away in fear of what he would do. I stood up fearlessly gaining confidence and courage oddly.

"You do not control my will." I began with some type of courage that shocked him, " and I will not allow myself to be sold off or taken by you."

"You brat I could kill you," The lord yelled.

"You can not touch me," I retorted quickly, "You have no power over me."

"No power!" The lord yelled.

"None-what-so-ever," I replied casually.

"Inu Taisho please be reasonable," Izayoi pleaded, "Sesshomaru please do not say such things."

"Do not plead for his life. He doesn't deserve it. He'd kill you in a heart beat if it'd save him trouble," I replied truthfully almost painfully, "You very well know that."

"Sesshomaru please," Izayoi begged.

"I'm so tired, so tired of being hurt and not returning the favor," I cried seriously, "If you wish to cause so much harm to my life end it."

"You can't mean that and you won't do that," Ryuukotsusei said astonishedly.

"You don't want death you spoiled brat. You don't deserve it either." Inu Taisho replied.

"Sesshomaru-" Izayoi cried.

"Of course I do. 'While I was fearing it, it came but with less of fear because fearing it so long had made it almost dear.' In a way death and you have that in common. I use to fear you and now I find myself wanting to hate you with my very being but I already know I can't and that even though you're a moronic rapist. I love you like a father maybe it's because she told me not to hate you maybe it's because I believe and trust you. Maybe it's because I'm too busy loving you," I replied as I stroked the lord's cheek a single time, "I don't really know but I will make this clear. I'm leaving and you can not stop me only death can. Whether it's your death or my death."

End of vision Inu POV

"He killed him didn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, my son he did but that's only because he killed both of his mothers," Mother exclaimed.

"After the battle between Inu Taisho and Ryuukotsusei, who found the hidden meaning in Sesshomaru's words and wanted to a venge him. He came back to the palace and tried to rape my beloved once again. Izayoi got in his way so he got rid of her the same way he got rid of me. Sesshomaru killed him. All the servants covered it up to look like he died from the battle wound he had received because of their love for Sesshomaru and the Ladies of the Western lands. You know the rest but we don't now tell me why did you do it, darling?" Hitomi told us.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"Run away darling?" She replied.

"Because he hates me and don't call me darling." I said gruffly.

"Use full sentences Inu Yasha and respect your gods mother." My mother said softly.

"Yes, darling, please be respect and you seemed like such a sweet child. Don't be angry I give everyone I like a nick name so don't feel too special or loved. We don't want you swollen ego to be bruised now do we, darling?" Hitomi said sarcastically while Kouga laughed hard.

"Darling," Kouga mocked.

"Don't mock people wolf boy or I'll have to cut off your tongue, we wouldn't want that now would we sweetheart?" Hitomi said in tones of ice Sesshomaru had obviously got from her. He shut up quick.

"Why did you think he hated you?" Mother asked.

"Maybe because he ignored me throughout my entire life insulted me and kept as far from me as possible and now he tries to end my life." I exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry darling if he wanted you dead that's what you'd be." Hitomi replied coolly.

"Yes Hitomi is right besides if he kept you close to him his enemies would use you against him. I'm sure now that many strong demons know you're his prey they leave you alone." Mother commented.

"That would make a lot of sense Inu Yasha," Miroku said.

"It would explain why we had to practically hunt down all the strong demons with jewel shards while all the weak ones came to take ours," Sango said.

"Yeah and it would explain why he saved you those times when you when into you demon form and times when he refused to fight you," Kagome replied.

"It would also explain why Ginta and Hakaku told me to leave Kagome alone. They said she was property of the West but I ignored them," Kouga commented.

"It would also explain why people in demon court said I shouldn't mate Kouga because he's dead meat if he keeps chasing after the western lord's brother's mate," Ayame said.

"We're not mates," Kagome and I yelled at the same time.

"That does not matter, sleep you need rest. By morning you will all be healed don't worry no one would dare come near us not with the auras in this room." Mother said peacefully.

I closed my eyes and easily fell asleep and dreamed.

Inu's Dream (YAOI INCEST LEMONY CONTENT!)

I wasn't sure where we were. It was a garden of some sort it looked familiar and foreign to me. It was beautiful and maybe I would have noticed where I was if I hadn't been too preocupided with the stunning sight before me. Sesshomaru laid on the silk bed looking beautiful smiling at me. He was naked. I was naked and the only thing blocking my view of that dazzling body was a black silk sheet.

"Tag you're it Inu-chan," He said seductively.

I jumped atop him and straddled his hips. I leaned down to his open mouth and licked his bottom lip before thrusting my tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet like strawberries, honey and the chocolate stuff from Kagome's time. I grinded my hips against his and he responds quickly. Soon he's atop me.

"I'm it," He breathed onto my neck.

He slowly kissed down my abdomen, swirled his tongue in my navel. Then without warning he kissed down my shaft and licked the tip.

"Sesshomaru," I moaned.

He continued to lick my cock until he took it into that wonderful talented mouth he had. He used long sucks but bobbed slowly. He licked, sucked and nipped at my shaft. I clutched the sheets tightly. Gods it was so hard to breathe. Next he had only the head in his mouth and he swirled his tongue around my length so fast it was too eyes went completely white all I could feel was him. I was going to cum I could feel it I was going to cum long and hard. Then he stopped. I whimpered and looked down to see him kissing his way up. I thrusted my hips up begging him to stop and go back to help me, to love me, and to send me to ecstacy. I was pratically humping his stomach before he took noticed what I wanted. He chuckled lightly and steadied my hips with his hands.

"Sess," I whimpered desperately trying to get some kind of friction, "stop being such a tease."

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru replied seductively.

I nodded not really understanding only knowing that voice he was using was making harder that i thought possible. He let go of my hips and moved up to kiss me harshly on the lips. The fact that I could taste myself on his lips only thrilled and glorified me. Our legs entangled and our hips rocked against each others. We were both panting hard. Two fingers slid into his open mouth and he readily excepted them. I rolled us over my hand slid down to our erections and gripped them both. I moaned and as he sensually gripped the headboard of the bed wtih his hands trying to relieve the pressure. The air was hot and thick with the scent of our lust thick in the air. So thick it reminded me of his explaination of India. Yes I could taste it and it tasted so much sweeter than he said. So much sweeter than honey and cinnamon on cherries. As I roughly stroked our shafts.

"Inu...Inu Yasha," He moaned deliciously as I slid my fingers from his mouth.

I put my slick fingers at his puckered enterance...

End of dream

I woke up it was near dawn. Everyone else was sleeping the way I wish I could be. Dreaming about the wonderful mouth around me instead I moved his head to my lap and stroked his hair. The others would wake up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Overrated Beauty

Akuma: Hello this was our first fan fiction, the main writer Ai-chan can no longer write fan fiction so I will be finishing it. Thank you for those who read this story. It means a lot to me to know her work was appreciated so much. Special thanks to kage-youkai girl, I hope I do the final chapters justice for you and Ai-chan the most.

Warning: Rape is mentioned, incest, yaoi, violence, lemony content, conversations in Russian too the translation will be right after it all this will be in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and make no profit from this story.

Inu POV

Kagura and Kanna were gone and I only waited an hour before Kouga, Ayame and Hitomi awoke. Hitomi quickly came to the bed where Sesshomaru was resting. She, surprisingly, didn't look annoyed, but I figured it was because she had just awakened from slumber and the effects hadn't worn off yet.

"Good morning, darling," She replied in an unusually soft voice.

"Morning," I replied in a whisper not to wake Sesshomaru…err or the others.

"I think he will recover in a day or so; physically that is. My Sesshomaru has a complex mind and the trauma might hurt him more mentally; far worse than any wound can. So fragile; so very, very frail the mind is don't you think so, darling?" She asked still using soft tones.

"Yeah I guess," I replied bluntly.

"Do you think he'll come back for him… this Inu Taisho guy?" Kouga asked seriously.

"I'm not sure but HE's going to be in a lot of trouble if HE does," I said angrily at the thought of HIM.

"Trouble? No he'd save me the trouble of finding him and skinning him alive. Then I'd cut open his skull and make sure that he didn't lose to much blood because we don't want him to die… yet. Then-" Hitomi began manically.

"We get it," I said firmly.

"Hitomi, why must you –yawn- talk of such things?" My mother replied sleepily.

"Well I was merely stating my opinion; just because it was a bit macabre does not give anyone the right to say I can't comment morbidly," Hitomi stated defensively.

"Must we be ferocious even at dawn?" Miroku sighed opening his eyes.

"Arguing this early," Sango breathed in a whisper as she arose from her bed.

"Like an older female version of Inu Yasha and Kouga," Kagome giggled as she, too, rose.

"HEY!" Kouga and I yelled in unison.

"Shhh darling, you'll wake the dead with that voice; and sweetheart, please the children are sleeping," Hitomi said icily giving us the famous icy 'if-you-don't-do-as-I-say' glare that we knew all to well.

There was a silence from that glare because it reminded; most of us, of the wonderfully lovely man in my lap. I sighed and looked down at him. I knew most of his wounds had closed. I knew he would be repulsed with me when he woke up. I knew he'd try to leave me but I wouldn't let him. He would do no such thing…that is until he was well enough to fight me and make me let him go. Maybe, just maybe Hitomi would make him stay or maybe he won't be able to mentally handle it and he'll stay because he won't understand everything. That meant in a day or so he would be gone. I would have to hide my feelings for him for the rest of my life. He would never know just how much I loved him.

"I'll make breakfast," Kagome informed quietly.

"Good, I would like to ask a favor of you all," Hitomi said sullenly.

"Well what?" I asked.

"I need some of you to go into Sesshomaru's conscious to help him recover mentally. I am already sure he will recover physically and it should only take two days at the most but mentally…I fear he may not recover. He hasn't yet recovered from those horrible memories of his young past; now he must deal with new memories and fears. I need some one to go into his mind and help my beloved before these memories and fears drive him into insanity," Hitomi explained gloomily.

"I'll go," I stated.

"I'll go too," Kouga said.

"As a monk it is my duty to help so I will go as well," Miroku said as he grabbed Hitomi's hand.

"I hope you end up in the sadistic part of his mind," Hitomi replied cheerfully.

Miroku quickly let go of her hands and backed far away in the blink of an eye. Sango promptly slapped him and everyone rolled their eyes. Comments of: "Is he always like that"; and "He'll never learn" flooded the room.

"I'll go too; incase, his conscious is afraid of all of these men," Sango firmly stated.

"Very well then, I wish you good luck; and I hope you don't…cause trouble," Hitomi said smiling.

I think Hitomi's bi-po-lore I think that's what Kagome called it. Kagome cooked and the rest of us remained silent until it was ready. We ate silently. Rin awoke looking like Sesshomaru, surprisingly. The once very emotional girl we had helped looked cold and heartless like her adoptive father. Kagome handed her some food and Rin ate quietly without a smile on face; no tears coming down her cheeks; nothing. It scared me to see her like that. Shippou woke up looking gloomy too; probably, because Rin was sad.

"When would you like to go?" Hitomi asked.

"Whenever you'd like," I replied somewhat blankly.

"Very well, stand in a group on the far wall take the little one with you. She needs this just as much as Sesshomaru does," Hitomi instructed.

We did just as she said. Rin held my hand but there was no emotion to the action. Next Hitomi clapped her hands together and slowly drove them a part. Light came from the energy she had produced. She mumbled something incomprehensible, and threw the ball at us. My first reaction was to run; get out of the way, but the light engulfed us too quickly to escape. I closed my eyes until the harsh bright light faded away.

INSIDE OF SESSHOMARU'S MIND

When I opened my eyes; I found myself under a tree. Rin was holding onto me tightly so I gently removed her arms from me. She looked around the garden and something a kin to happiness flashed across her eyes. I stood up and picked her up. I saw Miroku, Sango, and Kouga coming towards us.

"So we're in his mind now?" Kouga said confusedly.

"If we're in his mind wouldn't he be around here somewhere?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe he's somewhere around this garden." Sango replied.

"Visitors! Visitors!" a young cheery voice yelled.

We all turned in the direction the voice came from to see a mini Sesshomaru running toward us. He looked about five-years-old and he was a little shorter than Rin. He stopped right before us and smiled adorably.

"Hi, my name's Glee and this is my part of our mind. How did you get here? What are your names? How are you? I'm fine. Wow you look like my age, do you want to play? What do you like to play? I like your ears, they're fuzzy! Hey, you have a tail just like me! Are you two human you? You smell human too. Do you like bugs? I like bugs. Ooo, look at that caterpillar! I like caterpillars! Do you like caterpillars? Want to play tag? I do! Okay I'm it!" The young Sesshomaru named Glee yelled quickly and cheerfully.

"Uhhh…" I said clueless to anything he said.

"Well…" Kouga began confusedly.

"We…um…" Miroku replied stunned.

"Could you…" Sango said with the same reaction as the rest of us.

"Hi Glee, my name is Rin. Sesshomaru-sama's Okasan brought us here. I'm fine. Yes I want to play. I like to play hide-n-go seek! I like Inu-chan's fuzzy ears too! I like your tail more than Kouga-kun's. Miro-kun and Sango-chan are human. I'm human too! I like bugs. I like caterpillars because they grow into butterflies. I love butterflies! Do you love butterflies? Let's play tag! No fair I wanted to be it! First can you tell us how to get to the big Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin said equally fast and equally happy as though seeing the small Sesshomaru had cured her.

"SURE! But then you'll play tag with me right?" Glee asked.

"YEAH!" Rin yelled.

"Follow me, I know the way. There are only four people in our sector: Nervous, Shy, Gray and me. They're all really nice I'll introduce you to them on our way," Glee said as he led us on a path through the garden.

We walked for awhile and the sky in this one area was dark and thunderous. Soon we saw another little Sesshomaru dressed in all black sitting on a bench at the side of the path. He had a black veil covering his face, his hands were folded in his lap and there was a black handkerchief in his hands. Tears slowly streamed down his face and he sighed. The sight was enough to break anyone's heart. We stopped before him.

"Gray we have visitors, doesn't that cheer you up. The one with the fuzzy ears name is Inu-chan; the second one, with the tail is Kouga-kun; the third one, a human man is Miro-kun, the fourth one, a human woman is Sango-chan and the last one, who's our age, is Rin-chan. Rin-chan is going to play tag later, do you want to play?" Glee asked softly and slowly.

"No, I'd only ruin your fun," Gray choked out and began to sob harder, "but thank you."

"Gray is never happy: he's always sad, but no one knows why so I try to cheer him up. It never works though," Glee said as we left Gray to cry.

We walked and soon we were out of Gray's territory the sun was partly clouded not like the bright sun in Glee's territory.

"This is Nervous and Shy's territory they get along well. They play together sometimes but most of the time they read and do boring stuff like that," Glee replied, "You have to be really quiet around both of them or they'll hide to get away from you."

Soon we came across two little Sesshomaru's: Nervous and Shy. They were wearing pale blue and green clothes and reading some kind of book. We slowly approached them. Soon they noticed us and quickly stood up.

"Shy, Nervous we have visitors, but don't worry they're very nice," Glee replied cheerfully.

"Umm…I mean o-okay…d-do you w-want us t-to in-intro-introduce our-our-ourselves or…" Nervous stuttered as he looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

Shy hid behind Nervous biting his lip and look at us suspiciously. They took a step back cautiously.

"Yeah that'd be nice and then they can introduce themselves to you," Glee replied happily.

Shy stood beside Nervous and quietly said, "I'm Shy."

"A-and I-I'm N-nervous," Nervous stuttered as they bowed together.

"How are you?" They both said seemingly talking to the grass.

"I'm Sango nice to meet you," She replied softly.

"I'm Miroku pleased as well," Miroku said in that fake 'I'm-a-innocent-monk' tone.

"I'm Kouga," Kouga said with a cocky smirk.

"I'm Rin-chan and you're going to play tag with us later right?" Rin replied in a freakishly happy tone.

"And I'm Inu Yasha," I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you all, are you taking them to the door, Glee?" Shy asked in a barely audible tone.

"Yes so Rin-chan and me-"Glee began.

"It's Rin-can and I," Shy informed peacefully.

"Shy's r-ri-right it-it's an-and I," Nervous stammered.

"Rin-chan and I will see you later when we come to get you for tag," Glee said walking down the path.

We followed him until we stopped in front of a giant silver door that had a crescent moon in the center made out of diamond.

"This is the next part of our mind. You'll meet Calm and he can tell you more about our mind then I can. Okay Rin-chan lets go I'll race you," Glee replied as he ran off.

"Bye," Rin said as she ran after him.

Then the door opened by itself and a nine-year-old Sesshomaru probably the Calm guy Glee was talking about stood before us. He had a smile friendly smile on his face and he motioned for us to enter. We entered the castle. The entrance hall was marvelous. The walls sparkled like gold and it was grandly furnished. There were rooms with different names and symbols on it.

"I'm sure Glee told you my name. I am Calm as he said and this is my part of our mind. Do not fear for dangers are to come. This is the last safe realm in our mind you will visit. There are seven people in my territory. Only two of these people are dangerous both to themselves but only one to others. They are Anger and Suicidal. There rooms are at the end of my territory. Don't let the beauty of other territories trick you the more beautiful something is the more dangerous it is. That is the first rule here. The next territory you will be in is Punk's. He is four years older than me. He barely has anyone safe in his territory," Calm explained as he began to walk.

We came to the first door; inscribed into it was: LIBRARY. It didn't say anything else. We walked in to come upon a large library filled with hundreds of thousands of books. One was floating and throwing down books while the other caught them and sorted them into piles.

"You have met the younger version of Shy and Nervous this is the older version. Shy, Nervous the visitors have come to make your acquaintance," Calm said.

They both stopped what they were doing and came over to us they bowed curtly and said nothing. Neither made eye contact.

"We have very important things to do, Calm, so if you wouldn't mind," Shy said softly.

"W-we would li-like to return to those very important matters please," Nervous said quickly to stop him from stuttering so much.

"Now that's rude, you could at least make polite conversation," Calm scolded.

"You know ve-very we-well we have im-import-important research," Nervous said hastily.

"Fine later we'll have a chat over tea." They nodded and went back to work. He began to walk down an aisle of the library, "Come along. If you're wondering why our speech is…different it is because this is when we first learned of England. We grew found of the talk. Next we are to visit Gray. You've met the younger version this one is more depressed."

At the end of the passage way there was a door. The door was made of silver and had a sapphire crescent moon. Calm tried to open the door but it seemed to be locked. If I hadn't been so fascinated with Sesshomaru's mind I might've brashly broken down the door before he produced a silver key. He open the door to a room painted in a dark blue and black. On a chair sat Gray in dark blue clothes painting a picture; crying silently. He didn't show any notice of our presence.

"Gra-," Calm began.

"Why have thy come?" Gray asked in a deadpan voice.

"Merely to introduce you to our visitors," Calm replied in a polite manner.

"I know of thou visitors and thyn advent. I know all that happens in thyn territory and others. Thy apparently haven't heard the latest news," Gray retorted.

"What news? I have heard nothing of any dilemma," Calm said obviously overwhelmed.

"Look at the painting," Gray commanded somberly.

Calm did as he was commanded and his face lost its calm appearance. He looked disgusted and sad. He shared a look with Gray for moment. Then turned to me; looking at me squarely.

"You must leave," Calm replied, "Whatever you have come here to do you must now forfeit. Those in the other territories know what has happened meaning a cell break. None of you are safe even now. Anger and Suicidal do not know hopefully but when they do they will gain the power to break their restrains and they will come after you. Come we must get you out of here."

"We can't leave. We have to get to the eldest Sesshomaru in charge so that we can save his sanity," I yelled brazenly.

"At the risk of your own lives!" Calm yelled, "Every dangerous person in our mind will soon break lose and lock away anyone that could help you if you are here you will only bring out their strong desire for blood and they will kill you if you're lucky. The most dangerous ones won't kill you. You can't got come we will quickly get you back to the first territory."

"Inu Yasha's right we have to save Sesshomaru," Miroku commented.

"We can take care of ourselves but our mission is to save him at all cost," Sango replied.

"Yeah the mutt is right. We have a job to do, and we're going to do it," Kouga said sternly.

"Look we don't want to cause any trouble, but we can take care of ourselves. Just tell us about who we're going against. Everything you know," I breathed trying not to get angry.

"Okay, in this territory Anger will kill anyone but it won't be a clean kill. He is very brash and charges into battle. Suicidal likes to make people kill themselves and he likes to cut things. The next territory has five people you have stay alert for. I know I only know three of them: Elder Anger, Elder Suicidal, and a branch off from Suicidal Masochist. I know nothing more. Come I will lead you to the door; on the path we will meet someone else who knows more about it than I," Calm stated quickly.

"Good," I said and began to follow him.

We walked at a fast pace until we were led to a dark and eerie staircase. The only thing that lit the stairs were a few candles that glowed dimly, somberly. We were almost at the top before we stopped. There stood two more Sesshomaru's. One was cutting himself fiercely and the other was punching the wall. When they noticed us they smiled.

"Nice of you to come, Calm, and you brought the visitors," Suicidal said as he stopped cutting himself.

"Anger, Suicidal please just return to your rooms. They wish to do good to us not bad," Calm explained.

"I don't know. You trust everyone you could be letting anyone in here," Anger roared.

"Please I beg of you I know they wish us well. They are willing to risk their own lives please," Calm pleaded with them.

"I guest I could go play with Shy," Suicidal stated as he began to cut himself again.

"No, please just return to your rooms," Calm begged.

"No I want to play with someone. I rarely get a chance to play with anyone," Suicidal pouted.

"You could play with Anger and reenact deaths or something of the same morbidity level," Calm said seriously grossed out.

"I suppose," Anger and Suicidal said.

"If you think they'll get past the elders you're truly mistaken," Suicidal said sinisterly, "I would've loved to play with the fuzzy eared one."

I shuddered and they began to walk down the stairs; no one moved until they had disappeared. Then we walked to the door. Calm opened the many locks and stepped in we followed behind. In the room was another one of them this one was trembling on his bed and holding a picture frame.

"They're gone Panic, its okay now. I need you to tell me about the five in the third territory. I need you to help our visitors who are trying to help us. The five might get lose and they are here to help us with that problem but they need to know who they're up against first," Calm said as he sat beside him.

"The five in order of deadliness weakest to strongest: Anger, Suicidal, Bloodlust, Lust, and Masochist. Bloodlust is blinded by instinct, doesn't understand logic and can easily fall for a simple trap. Lust is maniacal and loves to play with his prey. He doesn't kill; he brings his victims into an aroused state so he can toy with them. His lust is brought out by the period of heat. Masochist is usually found with Lust or Suicidal. He is very cunning and manipulative. He is hard to defeat because he likes to be hurt. He's likes to toy with his prey as well; he gives signs to warn his prey. That is all I know of my elder in the third territory will know about the fourth territory. We like the end rooms so you'll only see him if you survive," Panic replied jumpily.

"Thanks kid," I said as I went to the next door.

The door opened and we walked in; the door slammed behind us and locked.

"Guess there's no going back," Miroku replied.

The room was brightly lit and in the center of this room was Punk? I think that's who Calm said would run the next world. He was wearing old clothes that reminded me of clothes from Kagome's time.

"This is the last safe place you'll be for the rest of your journey; enjoy it while you can. My name's Punk and yes I did go to the future to get these clothes Inu Yasha," The mind-reader said, "Yeah I can read minds too. I have one rule: don't be angry with me, or fear me. I'm here to take care of you, so if I ever do something you don't like…You can shut your fat ass up cause I don't give a shit lets move out."

Wow, I think I like him already. We walked through a familiar silver door that a ruby crescent moon on it. We went in and passed the library. Shy and Nervous were in this territory weren't they?

"Aren't you going to let us see Shy and Nervous?" Sango asked the question I was about to ask.

"No use they're hiding because the three out of the five escaped. Anger and Bloodlust are too illogical or angry to figure out how to get out of their rooms. Suicidal is probably looking for someone to play with or he's with Lust and Masochist who are also looking for someone to play with. Genius, who is such a dumb ass, is probably in his lab or being tortured so we're going straight to him. We have to go past Bloodlust and Anger's room so stay away from the glass," Punk said as we passed a door that said Anger.

I looked at the glass. Anger was punching the crap out of everything in his room. He punched the glass and it cracked but the second his fist was away the cracks vanished. Soon we went by Blood lusts room. He was going crazy hanging from his ceiling from one moment and throwing his bed at the glass the next. Then we came across a sign that said Caution: Genius' Lab on the bottom it said in elegant writing: Hugs and Kisses.

We hurriedly walked in to see Genius gagged and tied to a table that was placed vertically. He was naked, sweating profusely, and struggling. Next to him was apparently Masochist because he was smiling crazily. The Suicidal was standing before Masochist because he was cutting himself too. Lust was on his knees buried between Genius' legs; his claws tearing up the flesh of Genius' thighs.

"LUST!" Punk yelled gruffly.

"What?" Lust asked innocently as he removed his mouth for Genius.

"Oh now I lost count! Thanks a lot Punk. Okay let's start over: One for you; one for me…" Suicidal pouted as he began to cut Masochist and himself.

Lust stood and slowly came toward us…no, not us just me…

Akuma: There's another chapter for you new readers, my old account was hijacked so this is a repost that's why they'll be up fast at first.


	3. Chapter 3

Overrated Beauty

Akuma: Hello this was our first fan fiction, the main writer Ai-chan can no longer write fan fiction so I will be finishing it. Thank you for those who read this story. It means a lot to me to know her work was appreciated so much. Special thanks to kage-youkai girl, I hope I do the final chapters justice for you and Ai-chan the most.

Warning: Rape is mentioned, incest, yaoi, violence, lemony content, conversations in Russian too the translation will be right after it all this will be in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and make no profit from this story.

Inu POV

He was looking at me…not them just me. His eyes sent shivers down my spine. I made sure never to make eye contact knowing very well what I would risk if I had. Lust merely ignored us; kneeled down and continued to torture Genius. He gave Suicidal a glare who looked at him astounded. Quickly Suicidal made quick work of the gag in Genius' mouth.

"Ahhh," Genius cried out.

"Hmm that sounds so delicious. You'll do me next won't you Lust; that is unless you don't get puppy over there first," Masochist giggled.

"Oh, but I think I will," Lust said as he licked up Genius' bloody thighs.

"Oh gods, make…-pant pant- make him -ahhh- make him stop," Genius bitterly pleaded.

"You will not harm our visitors, just return to your fucking rooms okay and leave that dumb ass fuck alone?" Punk yelled.

"I suppose," Suicidal replied sadly unlatching Masochist from his spot.

"You always spoil the fun," Lust pouted.

"Great, glad that I can be of some fuckin' help…NOW MOVE IT!" Punk ordered.

"Wait, Lust, what about Genius? You can't just leave him waiting," Masochist said as he walked over to Lust, "You know how much he needs you. Just look at him. Oh, and I do believe puppy needs you too. Don't you remember those dreams? Now would be the perfect time to act it out don't you think?"

"Yes I suppose you're right," Lust murmured to himself.

"Well then finish it; don't worry I won't let Punk get in your way," Masochist kneeled and wrapped his arms around Lust's shoulders, "Then you can have puppy too. Then we can have some fun. You'd like that wouldn't you? Hmm, come on don't tell me you don't want to."

His words were manipulative, seductive, and suggestive. He began to kiss down Lust's neck to his unclothed chest. Murmuring "Hmm" and "Come on." Suicidal ignored them as if they weren't doing anything at all. I; on the other hand, stared amazed by the scene.

"Lust please; I want to have some fun. I know you do too," He said as he kissed his cheeks, "Lust, just answer me," He kissed him deeply; then let go and stared deeply into his eyes Masochist's eyes were glowing, "Give into me. Bend to my will."

"Yes," Lust hissed.

"Good," Masochist replied with a smirk.

"But what about elders; you know they want him. I'm sure they'll pay a lot for him," Suicidal intervened.

"Oh I must agree the payment will be so rewarding," Masochist said as he marveled at the blood on Genius' thighs, "Beautiful, how absolutely beautiful; don't you think so Anger; what do you think Bloodlust?"

We all turned around quickly only to be attacked by Anger and Bloodlust. Punk was thrown against the wall by Anger and Blood lust launched himself at Kouga and Miroku. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I froze; I knew it was Lust only because of his wandering hands. In front of me Masochist stood; he had a pout look on his face.

"You know what if the elders didn't want you so badly I'd play with you but I guess we won't get the chance," Masochist said with sadness.

"Like hell I'm not going to be 'playing' with-ahhh-," My growl turned into a moan as Lust's hand went inside of my pants.

"What was that puppy? I can't hear you," Masochist said playfully, "Do it."

Suddenly everything began to fade. I knew that they had knocked me out to take me to their elders. I could hear that faint calls of Sango and Kouga's curses as they took me away.

Punk POV

That damn puppy had to be dragged off by that damn Lust and Masochist. By the gods if our mind wasn't so fucked up I wouldn't have this fucking problem. Now that left me, the wolf and those humans to get Anger and Bloodlust back into their rooms. I had to do this fast if they took him to the fifth territory and gave him to…

"Anger, go back to your DAMN room and take Bloodlust THE FUCK with you. If you do not FUCKIN' leave I'll BE FUCKIN' forced TO KNOCK YOU COCK SUCKIN' DumB ASS BITCHES OUT!" I said calmly as I knocked Bloodlust out.

The wolf put Anger to sleep as well and the humans were tending to Genius; now all we had to do was put them back into their rooms. I performed a small spell that transported them to their room to save time saying since I had to find the puppy before Indifference put a smack-down on my ass. Genius who had passed out with a hard-on lay on the floor in his spare lab coat. I performed a transportation spell on him and locked the door to his chamber on the left side of the room.

"We have to find puppy before Indifference finds out or it'll be my ass so come on." I replied as I made my way to Panic's room.

We walked up the dark and eerie staircase to his room. I didn't hear anything so I figured we had made it here before them. I knocked softly on the door.

"Panic it's me Punk I know you heard about the visitors here to help us. Well they're with me so let us in," I said softly not to scare the shit out of Panic.

The door slowly opened, "The puppy is gone. They took him."

"How the fuck did you know that? Did they come through here?" I asked harshly as I came in.

"I know all that the five and their elders do. They used the secret entrance and gave puppy to the six. The six plan to give them to…." Panic began.

"I understand tell me all you know about the six," I ordered.

"There is only one addition to the five that is Chemist. He's an evil branch off from Genius. I'm sure you know of the poison that flows in our veins, he created it. He likes to hold different experiments with living tissue. He is not as powerful as Lust," Panic replied, "Now leave before they come here."

"Fine we'll go come on, let's go retrieve puppy," I said while I walked out the other door only run into…

With Inu and evil peoples

Inu POV

I opened my eyes or so I thought I could hear voices and felt hands running across my body. The thing that worried me the most was that it felt good. When I tried to open my eyes again everything was blurry slowly shapes were defined and I was staring at an older set of Sesshomaru's. They looked about seventeen and had to be the bad guys. I realized I was chained down and missing my top.

"Oh how cute, he's awake," the one leaning on another's shoulder, "Isn't he just adorable, Lust?"

"Adorable," Lust murmured and licked down my abdomen I shivered, "Delectable is more like it."

"I just need a sample; just one maybe three samples of his blood," the one standing in the door way said.

"No Chemist how many times must we tell you? Elders want him in perfect condition. Especially…Well you know who," The last unnamed one bantered.

"Masochist please, just one sample," Chemist asked.

"Chemist please; don't make me beg you know how good at it I am," Masochist replied playfully.

"Fine," Chemist said as he left the room.

"What do you want with me?" I asked harshly trying to ignore Lust's roaming hands.

"We just want to play," Masochist said between kisses he delivered to my collar, "Don't you want to play puppy?"

"Don't-Oh gods," I moaned as my pants were pulled down.

"Scrumptious," Lust whispered as he kissed up my thighs.

"Do you want it puppy? Hmm do you?" Masochist asked as he kissed down.

Nothing made sense anymore. What they were doing was suppose to feel horrible but it didn't. I was so confused. I didn't answer him instead I bit my lip and tried not to moan. Suddenly their mouths and hands left my body.

"If you don't answer like a good puppy you won't get a treat," Masochist replied, "So does puppy want his treat?"

"Leave me alone," I ground out.

"Okay, you'll just have to watch. Lust would you please," Masochist stated in his normal suggestive tone.

**LEMON **

I don't know why I didn't give in; I was ragging hard. Masochist kneeled above me and Lust kneeled behind him. I knew what was happening. He wasn't lying about having to watch. Lust held Masochists hips; and thrust in hard and fast without any preparation that I knew of. Blood leaked down Masochists thighs proving me right. He moaned and bucked his hips to meet Lusts. He wrapped his arms around Lust's neck and rested the back of his head against Lust's shoulder. Lust began to plunge into him harder and faster while his hand crept to the front of his body and raked his claws through the flesh of his abdomen.

"Oh, oh more please…come on please…harder Lust please harder," He moaned.

Lust did as he was told and Masochist keeled over. His hands on each side of my face and his face a breath away from mine. His face was contorted in pleasure and pain which was quickly converted into pleasure. I looked into his pleasure filled eyes and my breath hitched. Lust bit down into his back; blood washed over him. Masochist moaned and bucked wilder. Lust grabbed a rope that had been placed by the bed and wrapped it around Masochist throat. Masochist smiled and pleaded for more. It was so sensual, so arousing and so very wrong. Struggle to escape had recently came to my mind so I began to struggle. Those struggles only caused Masochist to giggled and kiss me until Lust pulled on his rope. The weird thing was that his kiss was violent and dominating.

"Oh I think puppy likes it," Masochist moaned.

They continued to call out and arouse me even further than my imagination thought possible. This was the meaning of torture…

**END**

Back with Kagome and the gang

Hitomi POV

They had been gone for about an hour and I knew they would conquer what obstacles they came across in my beloved's tortured mind. Izayoi was worried as well as the human girl Ka-something it drenched their auras.

"How long do you think it will take Hitomi?" Izayoi asked for the six-hundredth time.

"For the last time I do not know," I sighed exasperatedly.

"I just hope they're okay," That Ka-human asked.

I should've gone with them then I wouldn't be surrounded by these worrying babies. I, unlike them, had complete confidence in them and I hoped my Sesshomaru would be okay.

Back with Punk

Punk POV

"How did you lose puppy?" Indifference asked impassively.

"You see…well…what had happened was…" I replied searching for a good lie.

"They attacked us and he was knocked out and taken. We had to defend ourselves leaving us no time to save him," the human woman said.

"Exactly, what I was going to say. Thank you human woman," I pretended.

"Sango," this human woman said.

"Who's that?" Indifference and I asked in totally different tones.

"My name is Sango," Sango replied.

"Er…Fine, Thank you human woman _Sango_," I said sardonically.

"Enough of this foolish chatter these words mean nothing. We must go and retrieve puppy before he falls into the hands of…" Indifference commanded.

"Wait a minute who's the seventh person? The one no one will mention," the wolf asked.

"None of your business," I snapped and began to follow Inu Yasha's scent.

"You will learn of him later. Now is not the time to discuss such things," Indifference added following his scent as well.

"Wait if we will be facing him isn't it best to get as much information on him as soon as possible?" that human male asked.

Gods why were the humans so damn curious? Why won't they just take what they're given and not ask about it? That's why they were getting killed so much they always had to ask questions about every stupid thing that came to their mind. Gods they're so annoying.

We kept following his scent it led us to the wing that belonged to the six in this territory. I only hoped he wasn't dead.

5 hours later Back to Inu and evil peoples

Inu POV

Masochist was sucking me dry and Lust was pounding into him again. Masochist had the best mouth on earth. If he couldn't manipulate people with words his mouth could certainly do the job.

"Oh gods, oh, oh…Gods, please, please," I begged.

"I love it when you beg," Lust growled.

We were all close I could tell. Lust was moving the bed and Masochist was moaning madly. That's when mine hit me. Theirs came shortly after. I was trembling feverously and I couldn't catch my breath. They recovered quicker than I did. They slid back up to my face and kissed me hard.

"That was fun, so very fun," Masochist whispered into my ear.

I wondered how long this had been going on. It had been a very long while after their first climax…well our first climax. The site was just too sexy. My climax made them very happy. Now we had just finished our fourth. I had Masochist's blood and sweat all over me. I was exhausted and in bliss.

"How do you feel puppy? See didn't I tell you that you would enjoy it?" Masochist taunted, "Oh you're going to have so much more fun with…well you'll see. It's a surprise. Indifference, Punk and your companions will be here soon. It must have taken them at least five hours to get through our maze. I bet you've been wondering how long you've been in our world. Well I think around seven to eight hours. Don't worry our time is much different from your time. In your world you've been gone for at least an hour. Now we'll make you look presentable."

Lust picked up my exhausted body and took me to the room masochist lead us to. We all entered. Masochist was there in a hot spring. Lust stepped into the spring with me in tow. They both cleaned me off I was barely conscious for it all. When they finished they dressed me in strange clothing and shoes that were from the future like Punks. They dressed themselves too. I drifted off.

Reg. POV

Masochist and Lust transported the nearly unconscious Inu Yasha into a different room.

They looked over the drowsy hanyou. He was wearing delicious tight black leather pants, a black silk tank that was under a long black leather jacket that had seventeen latches but only the four latches across his chest were connected. He had a studded belt that matched the dog collar around his neck and Knee high boots that had two zippers and seventeen buckles that were all connect.

"My, my, puppy can sure clean up," Masochist replied slightly tired.

"No time for that now they come. What shall we do?" Lust asked.

"Don't worry, there is no chance puppy can get away from him in the fifth territory they'll only take puppy to him," He replied with a yawn, "Here they are now, five, four three, two…one."

The door was slammed open by Punk behind him stood Indifference and Inu Yasha's companions.

"Let Inu Yasha go," Miroku yelled.

'Take him," Masochist replied sleepily as he stroked the now sleeping hanyou's hair.

"What have you done to him? Explain your exhaustion." Indifference commanded.

"We had some fun. Don't worry puppy enjoyed it too; in fact he enjoyed it so much he exhausted himself," Masochist chuckled.

"Leave now, go to your rooms now and make sure Chemist is in his laboratory," Indifference commanded.

"Yes sir," Masochist said mischievously then pecked Inu Yasha on the lips, "Good night puppy."

"Good night puppy," Lust replied and gave Inu Yasha a deep kiss.

Lust and Masochist left leisurely and the room was silent until they were gone. Miroku and Sango then rushed to Inu Yasha's side. After seeing that nothing was wrong with Inu Yasha they calmed quickly.

"What now?" Kouga asked.

"We go to through the hall of memories in order to avoid the six. Then we go to Panic and get the information about the forbidden one." Indifference replied simply.

"What about Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.

"Foolish human, we will simply wake him," Indifference answered.

"But he's tired. Waking him will do no good," Sango said defensively, "We should just wait until he wakes."

"Very well then Punk restore his strength and wake him," Indifference ordered, "I will take the humans and the wolf meet me in the hall of memories. Inferior beings come now."

"Yeah sure whatever," Punk said.

Indifference and the rest of the small group left toward the hall while Punk murmured a spell that would refresh Inu Yasha.

Inu POV

I knew I had fell asleep it seemed like I had barely got the chance to enjoy slumber but I could feel my mind revive and my body recuperate. Suddenly my eyes felt that they could stay closed no longer. I opened my eyes to see Punk. I slowly stood to my feet remembering my strange dress. I looked over to Punk.

"Come we must hurry to the hall of memories," Punk replied gruffly as he turned sharply and began to walk away so much for good morning.

I walked slowly behind him trying to get use to walking in these shoes. We didn't walk long until we met up with the others.

"Inu Yasha are you well?" Sango asked.

"What happened Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked.

"You stupid mutt; you didn't have to get kidnapped by some evil mental cases." Kouga yelled.

"Okay too many questions, I can't remember what happened so can we get this over with." I lied.

"Very well then, the doors you see before you is the entrance to the hall of memories some of these memories are…vicious. Do not stop do not allow them to give you false emotions of pity or sadness. These emotions will trap you and give the forbidden one more power over you. Keep your head down and ignore all sounds," Indifference warned.

"Ignore the sound; that's impossible. How the fuck can you instruct them this way?" Punk shouted.

"You will not use vulgar language in my presence unless you wish to upset me and be sacrificed to Lust or Masochist. You know how Masochist has a soft spot for you," Indifference tossed the threat as if it was nothing.

Punk shut up really quickly. The rest of us were startled. I know I certainly was. The personalities that are in Sesshomaru's mind were too unique and there were more deadly than not. It proved my thoughts of him before I knew the truth: Sick minded. Clearly he was but not out of choice out of horrible events that took over his mind. I cannot pity him but I do worry for him because I …I love my brother.

"Tell us about this Forbidden one," Miroku said politely.

"I can tell you nothing," Indifference stated, "At the end of the hall you will meet Panic he will inform you on all that is known about him. The ones who know most about him are Masochist, Lust and Sesshomaru the only of us who actually grew. Leave now with haste before your chance is completely gone."

We walked before Indifference stopped me, looked deeply into my eyes and whispered, "He wants you. The Forbidden one; he will kill your companions if that's what it takes to get you. Here's a little secret, we aren't real, he isn't real. The only person that is real in any of the five territories is Sesshomaru the one you're looking for. He can't hurt you. Remember that he isn't real and you will save us all."

I looked at him oddly for a moment and then nodded as I made my way to the others. Slowly the doors made of diamonds and glass opened and screams filled my ears. Shouts and the faint sounds of happiness but mainly the sound of pain and torture echoed through the hall. Slowly we entered the hall that was filled with pain and evil secrets.

Akuma: There's another chapter for you new readers, my old account was hijacked so this is a repost that's why they'll be up fast at first.


	4. Chapter 4

Akuma: I'm totally sorry, I forgot to upload the rest of the old chapters before posting the new chapter. .; forgive me. Thank you Higga7 for pointing it out to me so early. Well here you go sorry.

_**Inu thoughts**_

_Evil Person suggestions_

Mystery Evil Person POV

I saw him enter the hall down cast and so I linked to his mind. It surprised me how his mental barriers were so simple to pass.

_**I can't believe I did that with them, I just let them do it too. I could've fought them. Gods I could have fought them if I tried.**_

_No you couldn't fight them puppy._

"Who the hell was that?" Puppy said a loud.

"Inu Yasha we're suppose to ignore all sound," the monk replied.

Oh, Lust would really like that one. I think I'll give that thing to him. He would really enjoy it.

"Feh," Puppy grumbled.

"Inu Yasha you have to take this seriously. We have to get to Panic's room before anything bad hap-" She began.

She was cut off by an earsplitting scream. I knew that memory I remember that day. It was the day when IT first took me. I should be thankful to IT because IT created me and I killed IT…But now IT is back and I have to kill IT again.

Flash back

Sesshomaru POV

"Sesshomaru," He roared looking around the room.

I sat still and tried to calm my trembling as I turned the page silently. My eyes were blurred with tears as I hid in the closet. I hid deeper in the closet after hearing the door open. This had happened many times. I read my books in the closet as I wait for him to come or not come. I stopped crying loudly. I quickly learned that lesson quickly. I was a pup to our kind but far past grown to humans. I was old enough to be mated off so I suppose I was too old to be letting him do this to me. I was too old and mature to allow him to scare me into submission.

I felt him kneel near me shuffling through my many clothes trying to find me. I dug deeper into the closet and kept reading. Even if my vision would had been perfect I wouldn't have been able to read most of the page now. My tears had ruined it. It had been one of my favorites too. A comforting tale about a girl who felt like an echo; I feel like an echo sometimes but most of the time I feel like grass. Everyone is stepping on me and their cattle are chewing on me, their gardeners are cutting me and farmers strip me from my place.

The curtain of clothes is pulled and I am available to his eyes. He rips the book from my hands and grabs me roughly by my arm. He drags me out of the safety of my closet.

"Trying to hide were you," he roared.

"No don't," I whispered.

Izayoi ran into the closet screaming, "Don't you dare!"

"Silence you," He shouted as he pushed me back down onto the floor.

"No I won't I can't! Ryuukotsusei loved him! Ryuukotsusei had been attending lessons with him with him for years they were already introduced and you killed him! How could you? Does it hurt you that much that everyone loves him! You're jealous!" She screamed.

He smacked her and she fell to the ground. I stood to my feet and grabbed his arm. I gave him a pleading look.

"I'll do anything you ask just don't hurt her…please," I whispered morosely.

"Good boy," he sneered, "Now come."

"No I won't let you. Sesshomaru don't do this don't give into him," she yelled.

"It is my duty." I said quietly allowing him to lead me off as she sobbed and begged.

End of Flashback

Their little brood had stopped observing the memories painting the walls.

"This is just horrible." The woman commented. "Who would do this to someone?"

"Sango we're supposed to ignore it."

"Yeah, it is just so easy to ignore monk."

"I'm not trying to be insensitive—"

"Well you are!"

Now that IT is back I must kill him. The only way I can do that is if I can get puppy to stay out of this.

"Everyone just shut up! We all shut up and do what we came to do," wolf boy said irately. Masochist would like a rough one like him.

"Yeah let's just all shut up," Puppy mumbled as they returned to an eerie silent.

_**Just ignore it? How am I supposed to ignore it, he's being tortured and they don't even care.**_

_That's right puppy. They don't care…but you do. Don't you?_

_**Yeah I do care.**_

_Well why don't you leave them behind they're only going to get in your way._

_**But they might help me save Sesshomaru…**_

_I'll help you. You don't need them all you need is me. Will you join me?_

_**I don't know…I can't just leave them. They might need me and-**_

_Doesn't Sesshomaru need you? Doesn't his collapse need your tending most?_

_**Well he does but they came here to help him too.**_

_So he needs their help more than he needs yours?_

_**No, he needs everyone's help. **_

_I don't think he needs everyone's help just yours._

_**Just mine…**_

_Yes just yours love. Now I want you to slip left when you reach the end of this hall. You'll do that for me won't you?_

_**Yes I'll do it for you.**_

_Good very good._

Soon he will be mine. All mine…

Inu POV

I continued to walk down the hall. The sound of laughter made me look up from my musings. I turned to the wall to see a child Sesshomaru. He looked about three. He was an adorable child. He had a goofy smile on his face and he was sitting in the rain while playing in the mud and Hitomi was trying to get him to stop.

ON THE WALL

"Sesshomaru," Hitomi cooed.

"Sesshomaru," He copied splashing the mud on her arm.

She took his hand and hit it lightly, "No Sesshomaru. Mud is disgusting. Mud is bad."

"Mud no bad mommy," He giggled rolling out of her arms into a bigger puddle of mud.

"No Sesshomaru don't do that you're going to get mommy –he splashed mud on her face-" She slowly wiped away the mud, "dirty."

Sesshomaru laughed and picked up more mud.

"You think you're so cute don't you with your mud streak face and your adorable cheeks and that priceless smile don't you? Well its war mister," Hitomi said as she began to tickle Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru laughed and giggled tossing mud at his mother before the scene changed and Sesshomaru, who was about thirteen, was lying face down on a bed crying as HE moved in and out of his small body. HE raked his claws down Sesshomaru's back and blood spilled down Sesshomaru thighs.

"Father, please...please stop...don't," Sesshomaru cried out.

"You sound like a woman," HE growled.

Sesshomaru cried and pleaded but HE only went faster. Then the scene changed again. Sesshomaru was about fifteen and he was standing in an…um what did Kagome call it an awe-de-tori-um. The seats were all filled and Ryuukotsusei who was a few years older stood on his right side.

I would now like to present," Ryuukotsusei said happily, "The most talented, the smartest, and the youngest not to mention the cutest of our class Prince Sesshomaru who is going to sing for us all."

"But I thought you said that I was supposed to introduce Himito?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"No time for that cutie you're on," Ryuukotsusei whispered back before walking backstage.

Drums began and so did flutes started up too. They played in almost an exotic beat. Sesshomaru began to sing beautifully. It skipped to the audience cheered and he blushed. The scene changed again. Sango tugged on my arm.

"What?" I said averting my gaze from the wall.

"We have to keep going," Miroku said.

"Yeah sorry," I said dazedly walking down the hall.

_**That was so beautiful.**_

_So you liked that. When we save him he can sing like that for you every day if you'd like._

_**Yes I would like that. Why is he so perfect?**_

_He's so perfect just to make you happy. He does it all for you._

_**He does? No, that can't be right.**_

_Yes it is, he wants to impress you._

_**Then he loves me the way I love him. I can finally love him again.**_

_Yes, Inu Yasha remember the turn._

"We've reached it. After this we'll be at Panics room," Sango said opening the door.

We all walked out of the hall and as they walked up the steps I took the turn left and I was grabbed and knocked out for the second time…I must've broken a record by now.

KOUGA POV

I was walking up the stairs and Inu Yasha wasn't behind me. He wasn't anywhere in front of me either. The monk and the slayer hadn't even noticed. Gods, that stupid mutt, first he's kidnapped and then he gets lost. Why does Kagome even like him?

"The mutt's missing don't know where he went saying since they only path led to these stairs," I said gruffly.

"He must have gotten kidnapped again," Miroku sighed, "I really thought Inu Yasha was better than this."

"Well he can barely handle one Sesshomaru. Now he's dealing with seven super evil Sesshomaru's that want him for something evil. He didn't have a chance," Sango explained.

"Well we should just continue going we can't save him from here and we need to know about this 'forbidden one'," I replied walking up the rest of the stairs.

They followed me and the door at the top wasn't locked. Which was when I should have stopped and told them it was a trap but I didn't instead I opened the door. There was Panic hanging from the ceiling. The rope around his throat and his lifeless swaying told us he was dead. Our last ally was dead. I heard a splash and ran toward the sound. Three of them were there they were an older group around 21ish. They were the oldest ones in his mind. One had short hair and glasses with a white coat a lot like Genius'. One only wore a pair of pants and had his hair in a low pony tail. He had a horse whip in his hands. The last one was dressed in a skirt like Kagome's only it was shorter…a lot shorter, black and made of leather. He had shoes a lot like the ones Lust and Masochist dressed that mangy mutt in. His top was like the slayers only it was shorter and allowed you to see his stomach.

"Okay which ones are you?" I growled, "And where's the mutt?"

"He took puppy but he said that we could have you if we wanted. Sweet death, he was right about you," The skimpy one said walking calmly towards me and leaning toward my ear, "You're a rough one." He licked the shell of my ear and I shuddered before I tried t punch him. He dodged the move easily going back to his original place, "Easy there good looking. Wouldn't want you hurt?"

"Stop this game before you all get hurt," Miroku said.

"Is that a threat or a promise," The one in only the pants said.

"Now let's not be rude. We must introduce ourselves. I'm Masochist," the skimpy one said winking at me before he blew me a kiss.

"I'm Lust," the one with the whip replied.

"And I am Chemist," he said pushing his glasses further on his nose.

"Now please introduce yourselves," Masochist replied in sultry tones.

"Where's Inu Yasha?" Sango asked readying her weapon.

"We can all get along. If you do as we say. Puppy is with the Master. You won't be able to get him back. Now just do as we command and the only pain you'll receive will be blissful. Lust, Chemist you may now take your pet…and I'll take mine," Masochist giggled.

They all came toward us. First Chemist attacked Sango and when the monk and I tried to step in. Lust got in our way. Chemist had carried off the slayer and Lust picked up the monk. I was going to stop him before Masochist got in my way. Now they were gone. We were all split up and I didn't like this Masochist guy. Gods, why was I always involved in this freaky shit?

MASTER EVIL PERSON POV

I saw Chemist take the slayer into his lab. Lust was tying the monk to his bed as I walked by his room. I walked into my room. Puppy was sleeping on my massive bed. Suicidal had came out of my bathroom bloody.

"Is my bath ready?" I asked.

"Yes Master, may I go play with Lust now?" He questioned as he smile at me.

"Come Suicidal," I said taking his hand, "We're going to play a game called closet."

"What is it about? What are your rules Master?" He asked as we walked into the small left side closet of the room.

I pushed him against the back of the nearly empty closet lifting him up a bit and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I pulled out the knife from my hair and smile when his eyes lit up at his favorite tool. I pull off my belt and my pants felt to the ground. I wrapped my belt around his throat. His eyes were glowing and he had a lovely smile on his face.

"It's a simple game really. You may know it by another name. It's also called brutal fuck in a small closet until Puppy wakes up or near death experience," I chuckled removing his pants.

"Yes Master I have heard of that game. I absolutely love it," He smiled coldly.

INU POV

I woke up to hear an agonizing scream. I slowly sat up; one of them came from a door in the room. I felt uneasy as soon as he neared me. He smiled the most innocent of smiles and continued to walk toward the bed. He sat next to me and staying on my guard as none of them had really hurt me I didn't move to attack. He brushed my hair out of my face. He was wearing a thin red silk kimono with a black obi keeping it around his lithe form. He had some weird hair ornaments keeping his hair half up in a bun. His lips were painted scarlet and he gave me the most honeyed eyes I had ever seen. This looked like the Sesshomaru from my time; I figured this was the last level.

"It's nice to see that you're awake," He smiled, "I'm about to take my bath I'm sorry but you're free to talk to me during it. There's a couch where you can sit if you'd like. I'm sorry to be so bothersome like this, I hope you'll forgive me and perhaps after my bath I can take you to help Sesshomaru."

"Yes," I replied cautiously.

He smiled again but it quickly faded as another one that was very bloody came stumbling out of a closet, "I thought I told you to return to your room?" His voice was deadly calm.

"Master, I'm-" he began.

"Suicidal, I'll have none of your excuses, back to your room," He snapped.

Suicidal bowed with a bit of difficulty and quickly left. He had been bloody and limping tears were falling from his cheeks. Then he turned back to me and smiles so sweetly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, it's just so hard to find good help," he said his voice dripping in sugar, he stood up, "Would you like to talk now?"

I nodded and stood up following him into a beautiful bathing room. I turned around when he began to undress. Arms circled around me; I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You can look at me," His whisper seemed like the most seductive of tones, "I am yours after all."

"I thought you were supposed to be taking a bath," I said coldly trying desperately not to become distracted within their webs of seduction.

I heard a light splash, not even a second later and turned to see him submerged into the water, rose petals ghosting over his skin. The tub was over filled and his hair dangled to the floor over the edge of the tub. He had the cutest pout on his face.

"Fine, but you don't have to be so mean puppy," he pouted, then his mood suddenly switched, "What do you want to talk about?"

"What's your name?" I said slowly sitting down on the couch.

"That you will learn later no need to hear it now," He replied

"Tell me about the first time,"

"The first time what exactly?" he said giving me a blank face.

"The first time he took you," I explained.

"He who? You know you really ought to be more specific," he ranted trying to change the subject, "Being so openly vague could get you into a lot of trouble and you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Father," I said calmly, "Tell me about the first time Father took you."

"I really don't think that's appropriate conversation,"

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked, "You said we could talk but every question I ask I don't get an answer to."

"Fine," he was calm as began, "My mother told me to hide in the closet and I did like a good little boy I was only about nine. I heard lots screaming and yelling, then the closet was opened and he grabbed me and practically carried kicking, and screaming to his chambers. Your mother was there chained to the wall, yelling and crying. She had been pleading him to stop, before he threw me on the bed. He had all my clothes off in a single sweep of his claws. I remember he had told me I was beautiful and kissed me. Then he told me that he wouldn't hurt me, then he started to prepare me he was trying to be gentle. I wasn't crying, but I didn't want it to happen, I remember, I kept saying 'Daddy, daddy what are you doing? Daddy, where's mommy? Daddy, why?' Then he pushed in and it hurt so much. I started to cry, he was wiping away my tears, but it did nothing. I was bleeding too, he was so big, and he didn't fit all the way in. He was rough too. When he came inside of me he fell on my little body. Your mother had exhausted herself with the crying and yelling and it was pretty late anyway. Then he started touching me, trying to make me hard so I would cum. He was saying all types of things and I remember it so perfectly. He said 'You're beautiful Sesshomaru, and I want you to be a good boy. Do you like this? You know one day when you're older you'll understand, what I mean when I say you're beautiful.' Then he started to lick me all over, and he stopped when he realized all the blood. Then he fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep. When he started to wake up I faked being asleep until he was gone. I got up and I saw your mother still chained to the wall. So I wrapped the sheet around myself and I unchained her and she woke up. She immediately started to cry and say things like she was sorry and only if she were stronger. I told her it was okay and I went back to my room. Then I took a pillow, stepped over my mother's dead body and slept in the closet. That pretty much sums it up."

I couldn't look at him, but I knew he had the innocent smile on his face and that he was still bathing.

"Does Sesshomaru still love him as the father before all of that?"

"I don't want to answer that and I can't," I looked at him there was a small smile on his face, "Sometimes it just hurts me too much. Let's talk of something else."

"I understand," I thought for a moment, "What about Ryuukotsusei?"

"What exactly about him?" he asked pulling out a blade.

"Did he try to kill our father?" I asked.

He smiled and set down the blade, "I'll show you."

Flash Back

INU TAISHO POV

His legs were wrapped around his hips. His back arched in pleasure as he was being pounded into. He belonged to me; he knew he belonged to me. Yet here he was letting this filth take him. This mouth was devouring his mouth; a mouth I had claimed my own. He was taking what was mine. I waited until he was finished. He came so harshly into him, a place where my seed had claimed him.

"Sesshomaru," he whispered against his lips, "Did I hurt you?"

"No but…" there was a blush across his cheeks as he looked down.

"I can help you with that," Ryuukotsusei replied with a chuckle as he pulled out and moved down to his erection.

This was something I had never seen; I had never been able to give him this pleasure. He took Sesshomaru in his mouth. It didn't take long for him to cum, but it hadn't taken me long to become this furious.

"What are you doing?" I growled.

Ryuukotsusei quickly covered Sesshomaru. There wasn't fear in their eyes like there use to be. Sesshomaru quickly moved to dress himself. They shared a look something they understood that I didn't.

"Sesshomaru, go home, I'm sure your father would like to talk to me," Ryuukotsusei replied.

Sesshomaru spared him another glance and carefully went past me out of this secret place Hitomi had hid from me.

End of Flash back.

INU POV

"I don't know about the fight I didn't watch it," he said spreading his legs then casting both of them over the sides of the tub to his knees while sitting up.

I turned away as he got out. I waited until there were arms once again around me.

"Do you think I am beautiful?" he asked, his claws ran up my arm.

"Yes,"

"Then why don't you take to me?" he questioned his breath fanned over my neck.

"Just because I think you're beautiful doesn't mean I have to take you. Beauty doesn't mean just lust, but," I hesitated a bit, "I do…I do love you Sesshomaru."

"I see so you love him," he whispered, "then make love to me."

He ran kisses down my neck, and held me tightly. His kisses were so sweet and there were the softest. They were so innocent.

Kouga POV

This Masochist guy was some kind of freaky. I was in a room with whips and chains. I was tired and half naked. The others were still nowhere in sight.

"Kouga-kun," he whined, "We can't fight all day, what if I accidentally killed you."

"Don't you dare try anything?" I growled.

Then I was tackled, and he kissed my cheek, "Oh Kouga-kun, you can be rough with me I don't mind."

Damn it I always get the freaky ones, "Shit, get the fuck off of me."

He looked at me for a moment his eyes were serious where they had been playful before. He gave me a sad smile and for a moment he looked normal.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" he asked suddenly, "You know I was created because someone thought that I was beautiful. But what do you think Kouga-kun?" He sighed and gave me a hopeless smile, "Am I beautiful?"

I nodded, "Yeah, you're real beautiful, will you get off of me now."

"Wrong answer," he hissed.

Miroku POV

I was nude and strapped down to a table. He stood over me glaring but a smile was planted on his face. Then his whip came over my thighs, a little too close to my friend.

"Hey," I yelled, "I would appreciate it if you'd watch where you're whipping me."

"Do you wish for a different type of punishment?" his eyes softened for a moment, "I can give you something else I can please you."

"You don't have to-" I began.

Then tears came, "I can please you, I can." Then suddenly his tears were gone his eyes changed, and he slapped me.

Then he was all over me, taking me into his mouth, and sucking me hard. It took all I had not to give in. He licked from the head to the base.

"Am I pleasing you? Am I pleasing?" he kissed the head before taking me back into his mouth, "Am I pleasing you?"

"Yes," The moan was torn from my lips.

Then suddenly he changed again, his claws dug into my flesh, "Good."

Sango POV

He had taken some of my blood, what he was doing with I had no idea. He was writing something down on his little chart thing.

"What do you love most?" he asked me. He had smile when he said it, it was a small sad smile.

"My brother," I answered honestly.

Suddenly Kohaku appeared and I was so confused.

"K-kohaku?" I questioned.

"Do you think I'm brilliant, am I smart enough?" he asked. He ran his hand through Kohaku's hair.

"How did you-" I tried to sit up but restraints appeared.

"Do you think I'm brilliant?" he asked again louder this time, "Am I smart enough?"

Then he slapped Kohaku, "I'm not smart enough I suppose I must get smarter then. Why not use him?"

With Suicidal

Suicidal POV

"Maru, master told me to help you get dressed, don't worry everyone is in their rooms. No one will see you, I think someone's here to visit you. Now isn't that nice?" I said softly helping him stand, "Now let's get your clothes. What would you like to wear?"

"Visitors?" he questioned lightly, "Naraku?"

"No, no, no, Master has taken care of Naraku. He won't ever hurt us again," I smiled, "We'll all be safe now."

"Hmm, Rin?" he yawned and laid down in my lap.

"She's playing in the gardens," he began to sit up again, I stroked his hair, "Not to worry, they can't enter the gardens."

"Sleep," he closed his eyes.

"No. no, no," I moved to open the curtains, I was gentle with the delicate lace, "We have visitors, you must get dressed. What do you want to wear?"

"Anything,"

"Are you sure? He's very special," I smiled, I never felt so sad around him, just around everyone else and especially master so sad it made me want to die, "He's coming to help you, but master doesn't want him to."

"Who?" he asked as sat back up and looked at me with curious eyes.

"If I tell you will you make me a promise?" I asked, opening the wardrobe.

He nodded excitedly. I leaned in close to his ear.

"It's our brother," I whispered, "but you must promise me not to listen to Master, you will?"

"Yes, I promise," he kissed my cheek.

"Now what are you going to wear?" I smiled.

INU POV

"Who are you?" I asked him again. I ignored his kisses he wasn't Sesshomaru.

"Don't be so cruel to me, you know who I am," he mocked.

I snorted, "You're not Sesshomaru, you're just a feeling that grew inside of him because of our stupid father. Who are you?"

"Why don't you think I'm Sesshomaru? Don't I look like him? Am I not as pretty as him? So I'm a little naughty sometimes-" he continued

I yelled losing my temper. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Temper, temper, why should I tell you, you didn't even say please," he gave a fake pout.

I moved away from him only to see that he was covered in blood. I looked to the bath tub, what had once looked like hot water was a pool of red ooze.

"What have you done with Sesshomaru?" I was ready to fight.

"I would never hurt my dear Sesshomaru," he smiled looking at the tub, "That's Naraku and Hakudoushi too."

I was confused, "Wha-what?"

"He shouldn't have hurt Sesshomaru, if he hadn't hurt Sesshomaru I wouldn't have had to punish him," he chuckled, "Oh it had been so long since I had taken a bath like that too."

"Where are my friends?" I asked.

"Playing," another smile graced his face. "And I'm sure they are having so much fun."

The door opened it was Suicidal and another one, "Master, Maru wanted to come see the visitor."

It was Sesshomaru. It had to be.

Kouga POV

I was tied up and hurt but Masochist had stopped when he saw someone pass the room.

"Maru's out," he gasped, "Oh, I really wanted to play with you but I have to go now."

"What the hell? Get me down from here," I yelled at him.

"Bad Kouga-kun, bad Kouga-kun, no, no," he replied like I was a pet dog and slapped my wrist.

Sango POV

Chemist had strapped Kohaku down and started to cut him open I had to remind myself that it wasn't the real Kohaku over and over again but it was hard especially when he cried out.

"You're reacting differently than I would've expected," He smiled, "This will make for good data. Let's see how you'll react to this."

He had a drill of some sort and was about to split open Kohaku's skull when I screamed out, struggling against my bonds, "Stop it!"

Suddenly a red light flashed with a loud sound. "The alarm. Maru is out early, I had calculated opening you before this happened. I will return shortly."

Miroku POV

My back stung from the whip and I was exhausted. Then everything stopped. He growled throwing the whip to the ground.

"Damn it don't fucking move. When I come back I'm gonna fuck your mouth raw."

He said stomping out of the room.

I pulled at my leather restraints, luckily one was loose and I had a free hand. Then I moved on to the other restraints and soon I was free. I found my clothes and quickly put them on. I had to find Sango, Kouga, and Inu Yasha. I opened the door and saw no one in the hall. But lucky for me the doors were labeled. I opened Masochist's door to see Kouga tied up, bleeding and practically nude. I went to untie his arm.

"You look like shit."

I nodded, "I got really lucky. He was about to do unspeakable things to me."

He snorted, "I know what you mean." As he began to untie this other arm while I worked on his ankle. "He was..." He shuddered, "Yeah unspeakable."

We quickly made it to Chemist's room, Sango was strapped down. "Is that Kohaku?"

"No, it's not." she said quietly as we unbound her there were still tears coming down her cheeks. "We need to find Inu Yasha and get out of here."

We nodded in agreement.

INU POV

"Sesshomaru," I said softly, "We've been looking for you. My friends and I."

"It's okay Maru," Suicidal said, "He's nice."

The 'master' walked over to Maru, "What are you doing my darling? I told you I'd take care of the visitors for you didn't I?" He smiled kissing Sesshomaru's cheek, "I won't let anyone else harm us you know that. You just have to let me come out and handle them."

Sesshomaru was freaking out, "Blood. There's blood." He moved away from 'master'.

'Master' smiled, "I had to punish Naraku and Hakudoshi for hurting you. I couldn't just let them get away with it."

Masochist, Lust, and Chemist entered with others.

"Maru, why did you come out? I thought you were going to let us handle this for you." Masochist replied with a small smile.

"Blood." He was wide eyed and trembling staring at the tub.

I moved to take his hand in mine, and turned his face so that our eyes met. "Hey, you don't have to worry. I'm here for you okay?" I pulled him close and he fell against me effortlessly.

"The pain."

"Shh, shh, shh," I combed my fingers through his hair. "I'm going to protect you. I'm going to make everything all better. You don't need these guys, I'm here for you."

"Maru my darling, I'm already taking care of it. I got rid of Naraku and Hakudoshi for you, to protect you from them and I'll get rid of him also." 'Master' said.

"Him." He mumbled against my chest, "I don't want…"

"Hey," I lifted his face to look into his frightened and confused eyes, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Sessho-"

"Sessho?" His brows furrowed together, "Sessho sleeps."

"You're not Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Maru," He replied pointing to himself, "Sessho sleeps."

"Where's Sessho?" I asked.

"Maru, my darling you can't trust him." 'Master' began moving towards us, "He just got here and he wasn't there to protect you, but I'm here."

Masochist smiled, "Master and I will always be here for you; we will all always be here to protect you. If you let us, so why don't you quit playing silly. We have to make sure you are safe." He stood just behind 'Master' with his arms draped over his shoulders and whispered into his ear.

"Suicidal." 'Master' replied.

Masochist casted him a glance smiling sickeningly sweet, "Rage, Blood darlings would you take Suicidal and make sure that he remains safe and sound."

They nodded and grabbed him, tears fell down his cheeks, "No. No just let me die please." They carried him out as he tried to struggle screaming, "Just let me die please! I want it I want it please!"

"Su-chan."

"Maru, we need to make sure that Sessho is safe. That's what I came here to do," I stroked his cheek, "I came to make sure that you and Sessho were safe. You were hurt because I wasn't there to protect you but I'm here now and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Sessho sleeps." He repeated burrowing himself in my arms, "You want to wake Sessho? Does Sessho know who you are?"

I smiled down at him, "We're brothers aren't we? He should know his own brother. You remember me right?"

He looked up at me his hands fisting my haori, "Inu."

"That's right," I replied, "We can go see Sessho together. That's okay, right?"

"Inu," he repeated before his eyes widened, "Inu!" It was a sharp gasp, "Sessho, Sessho is looking for Inu."

I blinked down at him, "He is?"

He nodded smiling, "Before sleep, Sessho wanted Inu. Come with Maru, I will take you to Sessho."

"Maru don't!" 'Master' called coming to us, trying to take his hand but I held him close to me and moved us away from him, "You can't wake Sessho yet. He's still out there. Our father, Naraku brought him back. You need me to protect you from him, if you wake Sessho who will protect us from Him."

"Master is right maru, when Sessho wakes we'll all have to go back to our rooms and he'll lock us up like he did last time. Remember he had everyone locked up for such a long time." Masochist added with a pout. "We were all so miserable you wouldn't want that to happen again would you?"

"But Sessho woke up Ma-chan, and we were together. We had Rin then and things weren't like now. It was happier." Maru began, "I liked when it was happier."

"Things won't be happy when he wakes, "Things will be sad, my darling because He is still alive and He will try to hurt us."

"Pain."

"That's right you remember don't you we all remember," 'Master' said.

I held him close and patted his back, "I wasn't there then was I Maru?" He shook his head burying himself in my arms again, "But I'm here with you now aren't I?" He nodded, "And I'm not leaving you and Sessho like this. Please take me to Sessho."

He nodded taking my hand and leading me out of the room. 'Master' and Masochist followed closely behind and Lust and Chemist were just behind them. In the hall I saw my friends all beat up.

"Inu Yasha!"

"Oh bad pet! I told you to stay!" Masochist yelled.

"Maru these are my friends they came to help you too." I told him but he continued to tug at my sleeve.

"Sessho wants you," He replied.

'Master' smiled as Masochist, Lust, and Chemist cornered my friends, "Inu Yasha, my dear Inu Yasha I can fix this for you. I can hand over your friends unharmed and all you have to do is leave, leave and never return." He removed the knives in his hair causing it to fall down, "You see if Sessho wakes; and then, what am I? I'm not the master he can lock me up hold power over me and I don't like it." He smiled sweetly, "I understand you want to help us but putting Sessho back in charge won't help us. He doesn't have it in him to protect us. He's failed us time and time again and we're sick of it." He walked over to where Masochist held Sango, and held a knife to her throat. "I know you say that you're going to protect us."

Masochist nuzzled Sango's neck, "A lot of people have said that haven't they Master?"

'Master' leans over to kiss Masochist's cheek, "That's right my pet. Many people have promised us their protection, but in the end they have all been lies." He hissed.

"I'm not like them." I told him.

He and Masochist chuckled, "Not like them, who has died for us pet?"

Masochist smirked, "Oh there's so many Master how can I possibly list them all? There was that stallion Ryukotsusei, his father, Akito-san, Hiromoto, Sousuke…um who else let's see."

"But you're not like them," He took Sango by her hair and threw her to the ground, "So you're not willing to die for us like them."

"Don't hurt her!" I yelled. "I'm not waking him up so don't hurt her."

"Inu Yasha, we have a mission!" Sango shouted pulling herself off the ground, "Don't you forget why we came here!" With that said she took out Lust's legs causing him to release Kouga.

"Get you damn mutt!" He yelled ridding Miroku of Chemist starting a big fight.

Maru squeeze my hand tight, before quickly pulling me to the furthest room down the hall. I heard an angry roar from 'Master' who followed behind us. Once inside the room, Maru slams it shut behind us. This room is completely white and unstained, once inside the room my clothes return to normal. Everything feels light and soft to me, it's like I'm floating.

Maru looks up to me, there is banging on the door, "He is not happy."

I can't help but smile and bring him close, "I'll protect you."

"Sessho wants you." He replies firmly taking my hand again and leading me across the room to a large white door with a golden crescent. "In there."

"Sessho's in there?"

He nods smiling. "Sessho sleeps here." He pushes the door open and there is a golden light before I can see a bed floating in the middle of darkness. On the bed is a sleeping Sessho but no way to get to him.

"Maru how do I get to him?"

He shakes his head, "Maru will have to wake Sessho."

The door opens and there is Masochist and 'Master' they make quite the team. Masochist smiles, "Maru think about this carefully now, you don't want us to get hurt."

'Master' glares at me, "Bad puppy." He raises a hand and I feel my body moving towards him, I can't fight it. "I didn't want to do this to you. I wanted nothing but to make love to you and keep you beside me forever. Why couldn't you be a good pet? I was going to treat you wonderfully. Why did you ruin it?"

He slams me against the wall. Masochist embraces him from behind, "Master, sometimes new pets don't understand who their master is and all they need is a little retraining. If Sessho wakes we can take care of it but if puppy is hurt we'll definitely run into more trouble than we can handle." He kissed 'Master's neck, nuzzling against him, "Come on, let him go."

"No!" He roared flinging Masochist against the door, "He needs to be punished."

Maru was crying, "S-"

"Don't you say it," He hissed.

Maru jumped into the room with Sessho perhaps falling into the nothing.

Akuma: Sorry for not posting this sooner for those of you who haven't read this. I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Akuma: Please enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and favorited. Special thanks to Ai-chan and Yuue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and earn no monetary profit from this story.

INU POV

"Maru!" I shouted.

He had fallen down into nothing and I was scared. All that work, had I failed? I fell to the floor as 'Master's hand came down. He growled at me, putting his hair back into the half bun with his knives.

"Look at what you've done," he was very angry.

Masochist was trembling at the door, "Master we should—we need to go. Sesshomaru oh he'll be so angry so, so angry."

I looked toward the crescent doors hoping Sesshomaru would come out at any moment. The door behind Masochist opened and Kouga, Sango and Miroku all flooded in immediately coming to me.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"All of the ones in the hall ran back to their rooms." Miroku added.

"I think Sesshomaru is coming."

"The real Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

I nodded, and they all sighed in relief. I looked to the door. Masochist was still there trembling.

"Master, master please."

He glared at him, "He isn't stronger than me. I'll just tear him in two again."

Masochist whimpered, "Please, please."

"Silence," He commanded. He took a deep breath and straightened himself. "Go to your room, I will deal with Sesshomaru as I always have and when I'm finished I'll deal with you." He turned to me, "And then I'll deal with you."

Masochist began sobbing as the doors opened, a bright light flashed over us and then Sesshomaru stepped in. He was wearing all white furisode and he seemed to glow almost.

He turned to us slowly, "How did you get here?"

"Your mother sent us."

He walked over, "I will send you back."

"No we came to help you."

His eyes narrowed, "And I can help myself now. I am sending you back."

Before I could protest there was chuckling. "Help yourself? Really, is that what you call having me do all your dirty work?"

Sesshomaru looked to him, "Leave now and I won't lock you up so severely."

Masochist was still sobbing in the corner. He simply glared at Sesshomaru. "This body and this mind should belong to me." He stepped forward, "I'm the one who has to protect us because you're too weak. You always fail us when we need you and I'm the one cleaning up the mess you make."

Sesshomaru didn't offer a rebuttal, "Leave."

He smirked coming closer to Sesshomaru, "He's still alive."

I moved to stop him but with a flick of his wrist I was slammed against the wall and held there. Then everyone else was there too. We all struggled, Kouga cursed under his breath. He took Sesshomaru's wrist in a painfully tight grip.

"He's alive, who do you think is going to kill him? Hm, do think there's someone out there that can do it for you?"

Sesshomaru's eyes strayed to me for the briefest second.

Then he looked back to me before turning back to Sesshomaru, "Him, of course you think little Inu Yasha can do it. Remember Ryuukotsusei, you thought he could do it too and what did I tell you? He was weak, and Inu Yasha is just as weak. You are weak." He pulled Sesshomaru's wrist twisting it, "It's pathetic, expecting others to take care of these problems for you. That's why taking over this body is really a favor to you. I'll kill him, again and you can stay here and rest all you'd like." He smiled as Sesshomaru tried to remove his wrist from his grasp. He then released Sesshomaru slapping him to the ground. Then his expression changed, he fell to his knees beside Sesshomaru. He looked worried. He sighed shaking his head, "I'm sorry." He took his wrist and kissed it, "You know how he makes me feel. If you're certain Inu Yasha can kill him, I will leave and return to my room." He caressed Sesshomaru's cheek, "I don't want to watch him hurt you again. I hate that you have me here when I can take care of him for us."

Sesshomaru's blank expression didn't change but his voice waivered for only a second. "I know."

"Then why do let him do this to us. Why do we have to suffer so much before you let me give them what they deserve? Naraku," He paused, "Why would you let him hurt us?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, his face was blank but his voice was filled with sadness, "No I didn't mean to. I tried, I tried to stop him."

"But he hurt us. You let him hurt us. You could've let me out, I could have protected us." He pulled Sesshomaru closer, "I can still protect us. I can fix all of this."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I can't let you. I know what you will do."

"I promise," He smiled lovingly at Sesshomaru. "I promise I won't kill anyone other than him. I won't hurt anyone else."

"But Rin—"

"Is that what you're worried about? Your human girl, I won't hurt her. I promise. I'll only hurt him and you know he deserves." He whispered.

Sesshomaru shook his head tears escaping his eyes. "I can't."

"Master please, Sesshomaru knows what's best. Let's just go to our rooms." Masochist pleaded from his place near the door.

Then there was a knife pinning his hand to the door. It had happened so fast I had not even seen him move. Masochist didn't remove the knife from his hand he simply began to sob once more. He murmured to himself, shaking his head and looking down.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched blood drip down Masochist's hand to the floor. He looked back to the deranged version of himself before beginning to scurry away. If Sesshomaru was afraid of this version of himself, we were obviously in for a long hard fight.

Sesshomaru POV

I moved away quickly. There was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried to think of something as I saw him remove another knife from his hair.

"I tried to be patient. I tried to be kind to you and this is how you repay me. After I saved us, after I cleaned up the mess you left behind." He growled, "You are such a child, always looking for someone to take care of you. I'm right here we're right here. I can take care of you; I can take care of all of us."

I looked to Inu Yasha struggling against the wall for the briefest second, then to Masochist sobbing by the door. "Send them back."

He scoffed, inspecting his knife, "You want me to reward you? After being so disobedient, after trying my patience again and again, after allowing Naraku and that man to hurt us when I was here waiting to stop him?"

I knew then my only option, "If you will give me time, if you send them back, I will let you have him. I will I swear it." It felt like I was breaking.

He smiled, walking so that he stood just before me. He kneeled down and kissed my cheek, "You know that I would do anything to protect you, if you would allow me to, you'd never get hurt." He sighed, and Inu Yasha and his companions fell to the floor. "You may send them back."

I nodded before getting to my feet and rushing towards them.

Inu Yasha was the first to protest, "You can't do this. We can't leave you like this."

I looked to him as calmly as I could, "This is my burden. You should not have been sent here."

He growled, "You need our help."

I looked to where he was pulling a knife out of Masochist's hand, before turning back to Inu Yasha, "If you stay you will die, your companions will die. Is that what you desire?"

He shook his head his eye brows furrowed, "No but Sesshomaru, you can't—"

"I must do what I must."

"You can't let him have control of your body, of your mind. He's not you. You aren't him."

"He protects me." I remarked sharply before looking away, "He protects me when no one else can. Right now I am still too weak to kill him. When he comes for me I will suffer terribly if I do not allow him to protect me."

"Sesshomaru," He said softly and moved to put his arms around me.

I quickly stepped away from him, "Do not."

His arms fell to his side, his mouth opened yet he said nothing. His friends simply looked on as we exchanged silence. It was the human woman who spoke.

"Please reconsider lord Sesshomaru." She stated bowing before me.

I shook my head slowly, "I will not tolerate my former tormentor any longer. He will be killed."

"Lord Sesshomaru surely there is another way—" The human male began.

"Silence," He said coming from behind me. He took me into his arms, "What would any of you know of the torments that thing has brought upon my precious Sesshomaru? What would you know of agonizing pain threading through your very core, corrupting your innocence? My Sesshomaru is a pure being now and I will not allow that creature to corrupt him. And you," Their eyes went wide as they were brought to the air, "are leaving."

I looked to him hoping perhaps there could be another way. He simply shook his head. Masochist cradled his hand and wept where he sat near the door. I turned back to them.

"All who trespass may not stay. I banish you." I whispered and watched as they faded away.

He took me into his arms. "That's a good boy, now I'll stay here with you. You find him for me, and I'll kill him."

"You are certain?" I asked quietly, "You'll make sure he can never come back."

He kissed the base of my neck, "Of course. We are one in the same, Sesshomaru. I will be here to protect you always."

I turned to welcome his embrace, "Father."

INU POV

It was a sadness that came with the relief of seeing my mother's face as we were back in the reality we belonged.

"What happened?" Rin asked looking up at me, "Is Sesshomaru-sama better now?"

I looked down, wondering how I was going to explain all of this to them. I had failed, Sesshomaru was more stable but still damaged. He was still hurting and I couldn't help him.

"Not yet," Sango answered, "He'll be better very soon."

His mother looked at me but remained silent. Sango continued, "Rin, I'm going to go take a bath do you want to join me?"

Rin looked to Sesshomaru's sleeping form and nodded slowly. Sango escorted her out, Shippou followed. That's when the silence struck me. I sat down.

"I'm sorry." I told Hitomi, "I failed you."

"What happened?"

I shook my head, "There's so much in there. There is just so much. He's fighting with like ten different versions of himself. I don't know how he does it and I could help him. We finally find him, the real him and he doesn't think anyone can protect him from our father."

"Who does he want to protect him?" Mother asked.

"The person who killed him wasn't Sesshomaru, just a character in his mind." I began, "And I'm not sure if but this other Sesshomaru wanted control of his body and mind. This Sesshomaru, he's not right. He's strong, scary strong and he's bad but Sesshomaru is convinced that he can't do it, that no one but this alternate personality can do it."

"How bad is it?" Hitomi questioned, "How broken is he?"

"We were able to get his primary persona to awake in his consciousness." Miroku explained. "We weren't able to convince him that he didn't need his other personas because they worked against us. We won't really know for certain until he wakes."

Sesshomaru didn't wake until the next day. It was early and when he woke only Kouga and I were awake.

"Sesshomaru?" I hoped it was him.

He looked at me blankly holding the sheets high against his collar. "Why am I still here?"

"We didn't think about moving with you being so injured. We wanted to make sure you were okay first." I answered.

He stood slowly letting the sheet fall to the ground before walking to the door. I quickly went to him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out of this castle."

"You're not fit to go wandering off by yourself." I warned.

He ignored my comment and continued on. I turned to Kouga, "Tell everyone we're gonna meet them at Kaede's."

He nodded, "Yeah, you just make sure he's okay alright?"

I ran after Sesshomaru, "Thanks."

To only be walking Sesshomaru exited the castle very quickly. "Hey wait, wait, I'll go with you."

"Inu Yasha do not."

I scowled, "Hey!" I grabbed his shoulder and he stopped, "What's wrong?"

"You cannot go with me." He remarked.

"Hey you're still injured, I can't let you go all by yourself."

Suddenly he looked paler and more exhausted, "You know why I must go."

"But you're in charge." I remarked, "It's your body and your mind."

He shook his head and continued to walk.

"Is it about our father? I'll kill him I swear. I'll kill him for you, just give me a chance." I moved to stand before him, "Give me a chance to prove it to you. I'll kill him for you and you'll never have to rely on that thing inside."

"He is not a thing!" He snapped. "He has protected this Sesshomaru several times and I will not allow you to demean him."

I growled, "I was there Sesshomaru. I saw what it did to you, heard what it said to you. That thing inside of you is selfish and evil and it only wants to control you." I fisted my hands, "If it wanted to protect you it wouldn't hurt you. It wouldn't call you weak for needing help."

Sesshomaru looked beyond me. "A halfbreed such as yourself would not understand."

"I was there Sesshomaru," I remarked, "I know everything. It's you who doesn't understand. Do you know what it did to Naraku? Do you know?" He remained silent, "You saw what it did to the other one. It slapped you across the face." I moved closer to him before cautiously pulling him into a warm embrace, "Trust me, I can help you. I can save you."

Sesshomaru didn't protest in my arms nor did he return the hold. It was not until I released him that a single tear left his eye, "I can't be saved."

Akuma: Hope you liked it please review. I'll try to have another chapter up within the next two weeks. Sorry about the length it feels a bit short anywhoodle I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks for reading.


End file.
